Fushigi Yuugi: Death's Enchantment
by MistyKat24
Summary: A new priestess is needed to save the world of the Universe of the Four Gods. The only question is will she save the world, or destroy it?
1. Faceless Evil

Fushigi Yuugi: Death's Enchantment  
Episode One  
"Faceless Evil"  
Misty Schmitt  
15 February 2001

"Shi no Miko! You must remember!"

She woke, screaming, the sweat pouring down her frozen body. Tentatively, her wide blue eyes searched the room. Everything is fine. I don't have to go back there! She sat up in her bed and smoothed her vividly red hair.

"Where do I not have to go back? What was all that about? Was it a dream?" she wondered. "It had to be!" she answered aloud with a nervous giggle. "But I can't remember any of it now."

"Aino! You're going to be late! Get up, you lazy…."

"Alright, mom… I'm up!"

"So you're saying we need to find another priestess? There are only four Gods, Taiitsukun! Where does a fifth priestess fit in?"

Hotohori's eyes danced with nervous excitement.

"She is the Shi no Miko, literally, death's priestess. Do not be worried - in the same token, she is also the Sei no Miko – the priestess of life. You, the Suzaku seven, must discover her before it is too late.. I fear I am becoming too old to protect this  
world from what is coming. I have grown weak."

"Taiitsukun! Hotohori! Hi guys!" came a sweetly familiar voice from behind them…

"Mi…" was all Hotohori could say before he found himself encircled by the arms of the cheerful green-eyed girl.

"How have you been? It's been so long! I've missed you all so much!" gushed the Suzaku no Miko happily.. and then…"I thought you were dead!" very seriously.

"Eh.. I was… I mean I am… well, right now, I am inhabiting the body of a Nyan Nyan until I can find a way to be reborn, but something is holding me back… the natural order.."

"Hotohori-sama! Hey…." said a smiling Tamahome "Aghhhh! Miaka, save me! It's the sand witch again!"

"Calm down, Tamahome.. Its just Taiitsukun!" Miaka remarked.

"Oh… Taiitsukun.. you should do something about that face of yours.. it's bad for my heart!"

Taiitsukun said nothing; she looked down sadly at Tamahome and Miaka.

Noticing the rather uncharacteristic reaction of Taiitsukun, Tamahome asked, "Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to yell at me or hit me.. or at least look at me angrily? C'mon… where's the fun in this?"

"I am not in a joking mood, Tamahome! These are serious times! Aren't you even wondering why you were brought back here?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah.. and why is Hotohori here?"

"Well, that part is simple. I am here only because Taiitsukun wills it. I have possessed the body of a Nyan Nyan. This spell is very hard for Taiitsukun – it requires her full attention. Especially since she has to keep up with four of us…"

"FOUR! You mean…" cried Miaka, but she was cut short.

"That's right, the gang's all here!"

Miaka turned and saw… "Nuriko! Chiriko! Mitsukake!"

Tears filled her eyes as she leapt for her friends. "Nuriko! You were always there for us, weren't you? Oh, I missed you!"

"Hey, what's with the tears? Miaka, I told you I could never leave you and Tama there alone, and I meant it!"

"Yeah! Somebody had to make sure you two would be alright in that other world!" Chiriko added.

"While this is all very nice, we do have a crisis on our hands." Taiitsukun interjected.

"Oh yeah… what was Hotohori saying about the natural order?" Miaka wondered.

"There is a great evil force approaching, one which has already eaten away at the edges of this world. The outer territories have become mixed up in fierce battles."

"Civil war?" asked Tamahome.

"Hardly. The clans involved couldn't tell you why they were fighting – they are all possessed by some demonic being. They do not know the why of their battles, they only know the taste for blood they have."

"You're…… right…..Taiitsukun. I tried… but… !"

At the sound of the voice, everyone turned and saw what appeared to be Tasuki, covered with blood and gasping for air.

"TASUKI!" Miaka screamed.

"They're…… animals." The redheaded member of the Suzaku seven heaved, and collapsed.

--------------------------  
It's beautiful. They know I'm coming. They know. Soon they will understand what it means to hate. Soon they will know me!  
--------------------------

"Hey, Aino-chan! What's with the dreamy face, aren't you paying attention? In case you have forgotten, this is Chemistry. You should pay attention… unless, of course, you've found some magical understand of that which has always eluded you…"

"Ok, ok, Hisaki-chan! I get it, I get it.. you don't have to be a smartass, you know?" Aino replied.

But I have to know… why do I keep thinking I need to be somewhere? Why do those words "Shi no Miko" keep popping up in my head?

"Ok, Hisaki-chan, let's grab some lunch after class.. I just have to tell you about what the guy in our Calculus class said to me!"

"Who?"

"You know, that transfer. What's his name?"

"Err… isn't it… uh.. Tama something. Sounds like a cat name, though! Isn't that funny!"

--------------------------  
"So you're saying that the power of Suzaku cannot save us, Hotohori?" Mitsukake asked his emperor.

"No, sadly, the priestess of Suzaku cannot help us. We have to find a new priestess – a priestess of death and life. It's all very confusing. Is Tasuki alright?"

"You know Tasuki!" Mitsukake laughed "That guy can't die – he's too damn stubborn. He's in there yelling right now about how we mistreat him so badly."

Hotohori laughed. "I'm glad he's ok." "Now about this new priestess…"

"I know her." Tamahome suddenly said.

"Tamahome!" the emperor asked, rather shocked.

"I wasn't sure until I just heard you two talking. There's a girl that goes to college with me in Miaka's world.. college is fascinating… party after party.. lots of beer.. Keisuke sees to that! I don't understand why we have to go to class, outside of getting over a hangover and maybe getting in some sleep, that is… Oh, and wow, driving a car is really something. Hotohori you have to try it!….. And man, the food is great. And….."

Noticing that everyone was looking at him strangely, Tamahome weakly asked "What? What!"

"Tamahome…. The girl?" Nuriko sighed.

"Oh, yeah.. Like I said, I have a few classes with her. When I see her, I get this strange feeling, like she…."

"Has an eerie hold on you when you look into her eyes? Like you can't move when she speaks to you? Are you cold when she is angry or uncomfortable?" asked Taiitsukun eagerly, crowding Tamahome closer and closer with every question until his face was completely submerged in her old breast.

"Taiitsukun?"  
"Yes?"  
"I can't breathe…. Could you, er, move back a little?"

"Oh… I got a little carried away! But is that how it is with her?"

"Well, yeah, sorta, but that's not what tipped me off!"

"What was it, Tamahome?" Miaka asked him.

"Well, I saw her one afternoon. She was walking alone and she looked very sad. I figured this was strange, since in school, she has tons of friends. She's always the center of attention, but then, on the street, she looked like the most lonely creature on the planet. I walked over to her, but she never even noticed me. Then, she screamed and fell so suddenly, well, I was pretty shocked. I asked her if she was alright, but she looked straight through me. In a flash, she was surrounded by a bright purple light. When the light had vanished, she opened her eyes. She didn't seem to remember any of it, so I didn't press her… but I have been watching her."

As Tamahome recounted his adventure with the supposed Shi no Miko, Miaka looked at him with a rather hurt expression.

Why didn't he tell me any of this? Is this all he did, or was there something else? Now that Tamahome's in my world, could he be losing interest in me? Miaka's thoughts wandered far away from the crisis now facing them…

"Konan to Miaka… Miaka will you please respond?"

"er.. Nuriko…. Yeah, I guess we have to find her then, huh?"

"Miaka, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, Nuriko, why?"

"You looked…. Never mind." Nuriko sighed.

"I'm sorry," Taiitsukun interrupted, "We cannot go look for her. She has to come to us."

--------------------------  
"….. So I asked him why he was always staring at me like any minute I would attack him, and do you know what he said?"

"No… but I am absolutely riveted in my seat!"

"Smartass! Anyway, he said that he thought I belonged in a book, that I would be a perfect villain in some ancient Chinese sutra. Weird as hell, you know? I asked him what he meant and he said never mind, and then walked away toward what I could only guess at was his little sister."

"Jerk! He probably had to baby-sit and he was pissed off 'cause he couldn't go drinking tonight!" Hisaki exclaimed.

"Yeah, probably…" but I think he saw me… at a weak point…when he shouldn't have… I can't remember, though!

"Oh great…"

"What, Hisaki chan?

"Check out who's walking over here…"

"Oh no, its him…. And his sister!"

"Watch out, he's coming this way!"

"Hello, Aenaisaigo-chan. How are you today?"

"Oh, I was great until you walked over. What do you want, to stare at me some more? Are you some sort of pervert, or something? If you haven't caught on, girls don't exactly go for that sort of thing, in fact, it pisses most of us off!" Aino told Tamahome matter of factly, "And anyway, I don't even know your name!"

"Oh… sorry, it's Tamahome. About before, I didn't mean to stare, you just struck me as… odd."

"Oh geez, what's that supposed to mean? You calling my friend a weirdo!" Hisaki jumped up in Tama's face and proceeded to grab his shirt threateningly.

"Oh, Hisaki-chan!" Aino smiled at her best friend, "I don't need protection! Its alright, besides, we shouldn't promote violence in front of children" Aino said, waving in the direction of an up till now silent Miaka.

"Child? Are you calling me a child? Why you…! You might be the Shi no Miko, but I'm not afraid of you…. Oops!"

"Miaka… baka. She doesn't know that… leave it to you to screw things up, you little hothead!"

"What are they talking about, Aino-chan? I don't know what you guys are saying here, but I don't like it. You should leave before I get really mad!….." the rather violent, loudmouthed Hisaki exclaimed.

As Hisaki was threatening the newcomers, Aino looked down, her face an expression of bewilderment. "Shi no Miko….. Shi no Miko…… Why is that phrase haunting me?"

"Hi, guys!"

Aino looked up to see a young girl in a green jacket with short blond hair running toward Tamahome and his sister.

"Yui-chan!"

"Miaka, what's up?"

Aino looked up at the blond girl sharply. Suddenly, she knew all about her… she knew, somehow, she knew.

"You're….. you were…. The Seiryu no Miko, weren't you? I can't tell you how I know that.. but I do…. Hongo Yui… you let it into you… you accepted it… the evil."

With those words, Yui became cold as ice. Her eyes filled with hate and tears…

"Who are you to talk like that to me! WHY! Why did you bring it up… how in the hell do you even know! I…I am trying to put it behind me…. How can you speak of it so casually!"

"Yui-chan.." Miaka started toward her friend.

"Its okay, Hongo-san… but you can never leave that behind you. It is a part of you now. Everyone succumbs to it eventually… not everyone comes back from it, though... I didn't."

Yui looked up in wonder at this red headed girl. She speaks as if she knows me, but… I don't remember her! The tears slowly came to a stop, and she collapsed in Miaka's arms.

"Ehhh.. Aino-chan…. Earth to Aino-Chan…. Aino-chan, can you hear me?"

Aino was suddenly jerked from what she thought was a dream..

"Oh, Hisaki-chan, I'm sorry, I just zoned out for a second. Now who's this other girl? Why's she so upset? Have you been crying?"

"What do you mean 'who is this other girl and why's she so upset'? You were just talking to her.. about some really weird things, Aino-chan, like you knew her from somewhere. You're the one who made her cry!"

"Hisaki, don't be so silly. How would I know her? She's wearing Yotsubadai's uniform… you and I both went to Jonan!"

"Ok… Aenaisaigo. I came here to ask you a question, but it appears to already be answered… Thank you…. I guess I'll be seeing you around." Tamahome replied, and the three turned to leave…

"No, wait! What question? What did you want to know….!"

Aino ran after them and suddenly she was engulfed in a bright purple light.. She turned to face her friend.

"Hisaki-chan. What's!" That was all she could say before she vanished.

"Aino-chan… AINO!"

Tamahome turned to the hysterical girl and said, "Don't worry. We'll take care of your friend." And the threesome disappeared in a blaze of red.

--------------------------  
So. It appears they have found her. Good. Half of my work has been done, then. Now they will know her. She is not who they think she will be. Her evil will be reawakened. I have only to summon her and she will come. She will come.  
--------------------------

Aino woke from a strange dream, but kept her eyes closed as she pondered it. I dreamt that I was talking to that pervert and his sister.. but there was another girl, wasn't there? And I knew the dark things of her soul… How? And then, wow… I disappeared in that light… Hisaki-chan looked so surprised… She looked pretty funny, now that I think about it! Aino giggled at the thought of her friend's face looking so shocked.

"Nice to see you're in a good mood, Aino-sama."

Aino-SAMA?

Aino's eyes snapped open. She gazed up at the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Long flowing green hair, sparkling green eyes…

"Yes, I know. I am very beautiful aren't I? It's ok for you to stare, everyone does so at first."

Oh great... What an arrogant… man? Woman?

"Wh- Who are you?" Aino asked tentatively.

"My name is Saihetei, although I am more frequently known as Hotohori of the Suzaku seven. I would like to welcome you to my Konan empire!"

"Great, another weird ass dream. What's with me these days?"

"This is hardly a dream, Aino-sama!"

I know that voice. Aino looked to where the voice had come.

"Tamahome? And those girls…. What…..? Isn't this a dream?"

"No this isn't."

"I don't believe you!"

"Believe it!" cried Miaka.

"Wow, you've got a loud mouth for a dream character… "

"It's not a dream!"

"It is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

"It is, too, and I'll prove it to you!" With that, the enraged priestess of Suzaku bashed a bewildered Aino in the head…

CRUNCH!

Direct contact with the elbow.

Immediately, warm tears filled Aino's eyes.

"Not…. A….. dream…." She managed to say, eyes wide open… and then, collapsed..

"MIAKA! You knocked the Shi no Miko out cold!"

"Eh… sorry, Hotohori…"

--------------------------  
Something somewhere laughed. How amusing. They won't be treating her so lightly when they realize exactly what terror they have uncovered in finding her.


	2. Intrigue

Fushigi Yuugi: Death's Enchantment  
Episode Two:  
"Intrigue"  
Misty Schmitt  
19 February 2001

-------------------------

A/N: I wrote this story YEARS AND YEARS ago (look at the date up there!). I corrected for grammar, but for the most part, this is what I wrote when I was a freshman in college. Please be kind.

-------------------------

I thought I would never have to come back here! You lied to me! You lied!

Aino awoke suddenly to find herself in a magnificent room. The bed she was in was the most comfortable she had ever experienced, the entire thing was so soft, she felt so warm and safe. She looked about herself to see gilded everything. Gold everywhere!

"Sheesh… these people must not understand the concept of 'overkill'! Oh, hold on…. ! Where am I? In that dream?"

"I thought we cleared that up, Aino-sama! This is the real thing. This is no dream!" that green-haired Hoto… something told her.

If he looks THAT good, this HAS to be a dream… the only guys I ever talk to that are so good looking are in my dreams!

"Yes, I know… I am very beautiful, aren't I? Allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Hoto…."

"Yes, yes.. Hotohori of the Suzaku seven, Emperor Saihetei of Konan.. you really don't have to go through all that again!" Aino quipped "And I don't think you're all that good looking, so quit smiling!"

Hotohori laughed, Aino looked at him with bewilderment on her face. Wasn't I just mean to him? Why is he smiling at me still? Damnit, I wanted him to shut his arrogant mouth!

"What now?" Aino asked, trying not to let her irritation show through. Being a red head, that was incredibly hard for her… "Well? Are you going to tell me just what in the hell all this is about! I'm tired of you looking at me with that smirk on your face!"

"Aino-sama.. tsk tsk… We ARE going to have to work on your patience…"

"C'mon, Hoto-whatever.. just tell me I need to do to get home."

"First, you must eat, and then we will make the trip to Mt. Taikyoku to speak to Taiitsukun. She has gone there to rest, the spell she has maintained over myself and the other deceased members of the team has exhausted her.."

"D…did you say 'deceased'?"

"Yes, I did.. but all that will be explained at dinner, where you will formally meet the other six of the Suzaku Seven, plus the priestesses…."

"Yui-chan… Seiryu."

"What was that, Aino-Sama?"

"N.. nothing… err… Dinner?"

"Yes, it is in an hour… you can freshen up in the adjoining wash room. There are fresh clothes in the wardrobe there." He said, motioning to what amounted to the most extravagant closet Aino had ever seen. "You're welcome to use them while my servants are cleaning and mending your own."

At that, Hotohori rose from his seated position, "I shall see you at dinner, Aino-Sama. I will send someone to come get you. Until then…" And left the room alone to Aino.

Aino rose and walked across to the washroom. What she saw astounded her. This was no ordinary bathing room…. The floors were made completely of marble. There were six gigantic columns of pure white holding up the ceiling of the largest open-air bath Aino had ever seen.

"Wow…." Aino whispered…. And immediately plunged herself into the warm spring waters of the deep blue pool, neglecting to take off any clothing… The future priestess splashed about and played for the entire hour. She was extremely fond of swimming, and she hadn't been to a real pool in years.

"Ahem?"

In the midst of her playing, Aino turned suddenly to see a very wet, very irritated flame haired man standing at the edge of the pool.

"Who are you….?"

"I was sent to bring you to dinner…. Hotohori must've thought it would be cute to see two red heads traveling together… Anyway, you're apparently not ready. Just like a woman. Lose track of time, a man comes to take them to dinner and what do they do? They're still splashing around in the bathtub with clothes on! I hate 'em!"

"What do you mean 'just like women'? What kind of an arrogant, chauvinistic, pig headed man are you! You have your nerve, intruding on a LADY like this! Especially one from a different world, I don't know how things work here! I ought to just……!"

The lady Aino then pulled a very surprised Tasuki into the pool.

"That'll serve you right, you damned jerk!"

Tasuki couldn't manage a single word; he just sat there simmering in the water and the heat of his anger, watching Aino step out of the pool towards her room. As he watched her move, the way her strange clothes clung to her body… his anger began to slowly disperse. In fact, he became very interested in seeing this strange girl walk away from him and also very aware of the stirring of an emotion very rarely felt in Tasuki's breast…. Longing. He watched as she walked over to the wardrobe and reached behind her for the zipper of her strange, dark pants…. Tasuki's heart thumped in his throat as he watched, wide eyed…. Slowly, she turned to face him. He smiled dreamily.

BANG!

Tasuki snapped out of his dream world as he felt the crunch of a chair against his skull.

"HENTAI! ECHI! ECHI! You pervert! Do you mind LEAVING so I can get into some dry clothes! Damn, some people! Don't you guys know about privacy here? Every time I wake up, that green haired guy is always around, and now you're sitting there dreaming about molesting me, you sicko…… !"

"I am not! For your information, a little girl like you could HARDLY excite me! I like my women FULL GROWN! You're hardly worth my attention.."

"Oh dear… I'm sorry, miss! Has Tasuki here been too much trouble? His Highness thought it would be best if I came down to check on you two, you know?"

"Ahh! Another one! No, Mr. Whatever You Are, I do not know! I am utterly confused! Stuff like this only happens to animated fifteen-year-old girls in sailor-fuku where I come from!"

"Huh!" Both Tasuki and the new comer asked.

"Oh, never mind! Just both of you go away so I can get dressed!"

-------------------------  
How very entertaining. Yes, Shi no Miko, go to dinner. Eat with them, your sworn enemies. Soon you'll remember. I promise!  
-------------------------

"Tasuki! What happened to you! You're soaking wet, and there's a huge purple bump on your head!"  
"Thanks for letting me know, Miaka. How BRILLIANT of you. I had a run in with the Shi no Miko."

"I don't like that girl one bit! She's mean and look, she's fifteen minutes late!"

"Miaka…?"

"Yes, Nuriko?"

"Have you ever been on time for anything in your life?"

"NUR-IKO! That's fifteen minutes I could have been EATING!" Miaka said with tears streaming.

"Agh, Miaka! You and your stomach!"

"Ahem. I'm sorry for being late, Miaka. Its just that I love swimming so much, and then this guy here…" motioning towards Tasuki "Where did you find him?"

That's the first time she's said my name.  
Miaka, rather taken aback at the sincerity of her apology, looked up to see everyone at the table gazing up, amazed. She quickly directed her gaze at the object of their attentions and saw Aino.

No, this is more than just Aino. She really does look like a goddess.

Miaka looked over at Tamahome. He, too, couldn't help but stare at Aino. Miaka looked down, ashamed that she could not look like such a glorious priestess for her love. As a tear spilled out of the corner of her eye, she felt a warm hand squeeze her own.

"Don't worry, Miaka. I am yours. You are my one and only goddess!" The Suzaku no Miko looked up to see Tamahome gazing at her warmly. "I love you, baka!"

Still, Aino is very beautiful.

-------------------------

Oh! Jealousy now… how very wonderful!  
-------------------------

"Aino! You do our royal robes justice! You look splendid!" Hotohori exclaimed.

"Even better than you, Hotohori!" Chiriko joked.

"Ha." Hotohori rather sarcastically laughed. "Allow me to finally introduce you to the whole of the Suzaku Seven! I am Hotohori. The others, starting from my right hand are: Tamahome, Tasuki (whom I am sure you have already met!), Nuriko, Chichiri, Chiriko, and Mitsukake. These are the celestial warriors bound to protect the priestess of Suzaku, Miaka-Sama, to Miaka-Sama's right is her best friend, the Seiryu no Miko, Yui-Sama."

"So only one of you is a woman? Nuriko, it must be terrible having to work with that guy!" Aino said, motioning towards Tasuki.

"Umm, actually, we're all guys…" Nuriko managed.

"All? Even you? But you're so… so… beautiful!"

"Yes, yes… but still, I am a man. I know, it's hard to believe that a man could possess such delicate beauty…"

"Is there any chance that you and the emperor are related? If so, it seems that arrogance runs in the family!" Aino chided… then giggled… then laughed so hard, tears began to form in her eyes. She was finally sobbing for all she was worth, the humor had left the situation.

"What am I doing here? I just want to go home! There is nothing but misery here – death and sadness for me. Nothing I do here will ever be of any good…… All sorrow…. Just let me go home. I can't be here….. He lied…. You…. you lied to me. Do you hear me, you bastard! You lied to me, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" A blazing purple light surrounded Aino. Her long red hair whipped in the wind generated by her flaming life force. She was anger. Her eyes shone a cold and bright, unearthly blue light. "You bastard, Nakago! You lied, didn't you? WHY!"

All of the celestial warriors jumped to their feet at once.

"Nakago! Did you say Nakago?" Yui asked of her. "Tell me! How… how do you know him? TELL ME!"

Aino looked at Yui with those icy cold eyes, hatred filling her heart. "It was you, wasn't it? You bitch! I am here because of your stupidity!"

"AINO SAMA! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! TELL US!" Hotohori shouted at the raging goddess.

Aino looked through him, to Tasuki. Her eyes warmed, filled with fresh tears.

"Oh, it's you. Why didn't you help me then, before I…. " Aino collapsed, the anger too much for her.

"Quickly, someone get her some water!" Hotohori demanded, and then, "What was that all about? How does she know who Nakago was? I think this has gotten out of hand." He muttered to himself. The emperor looked up to see an astonished Tasuki.

"It… it was like she knew me. I mean.. she looked into my soul… I…."

"Tasuki! Calm down. I don't know what we've gotten ourselves into, I don't even know how we can control something like her…. So we can't have you going crazy about what she says! We need everyone on this team, 100! Do you understand?"

"Yeah…. Yes, your highness."

"We have to get to Taiitsukun. We leave tomorrow!"

"Yes, your highness!"

My head, it hurts so much. What have I done? I don't like it when this happens... and its been happening more frequently lately. Am I finally going crazy? I'm scared I'll hurt someone some day… or worse!

The morning sun shone brightly in Aino's eyes, her thoughts drifted away from her. Very cautiously, Chichiri sneaked into her room.

"A…Aino-Sama? It's… uh… time to wake up, you know?"

"You don't have to be afraid of me. You're the one called Chichiri, aren't you? Were you there last night?"

Chichiri nodded.

"Wh.. what did I do?" Aino paused for a moment, noticed Chichiri's hesitance, and said, "Never mind. I suppose I can guess that it wasn't good by the way you refuse to answer me.."

"No… that's not why I didn't answer you, you know? Are you telling me you can't remember any of it?"

"No. I never can. But I really don't want to talk about it now. Where are we going?"

"Hotohori Sama feels that it would be in your best interest to speak with the creator of this world, Taiitsukun. The Suzaku Seven are going to travel with you for protection, although I don't think you'll need it, not with that temper, you know?"

"She's a fellow red head, YOU KNOW?" Tasuki interrupted. "Are you coming, Aino SAMA?"

"Oh.. THAT guy… Chichiri, can you tell this pervert that there will be no strip shows this morning and that he can just leave my tip on the dresser as he walks out?"

"Well, Chichiri, why don't you tell this little girl that I wouldn't pay her to have sex with me if I were blind and drunk? In fact, I'd rather make love to a donkey.. or Nuriko… or… Hey, what!"

Tasuki looked up from his rambling to see Aino and Chichiri huddled close together looking very frightened and very super deformed.

"Did anyone say anything about sex, Chichiri?" Aino whispered.

"Or anything about a donkey?" Chichiri whispered back, "Tasuki, you've gotta keep your fantasies to yourself, you know? What if Nuriko had heard?"

"AGH! Rekka Shi…. Oh… you're too damn cute to flame when you're super deformed, Chichiri! I'll leave you two alone."

As he walked out of the room, Tasuki left a silver piece on the dresser.

"YOU… YOU nasty pervert!" Aino called after him… "AGH! I can't stand that guy!"

Outside, the sun cheered Aino's spirits. She took in the breath taking beauty of the palace and breathed in the crystal clear air.

"I've never gotten to breathe such beautiful air in my life! This place is amazing!"

Yes you have, and if you could remember, you'd realize it wasn't that great of a place the last time.

Aino shook suddenly with cold. As she did, she glanced over at the group gathered to travel to Mt. Taikyoku. She noticed that the blond girl wasn't with them. What did I do?

"Uhh.. Miaka?"

"What?" she asked icicly.

Aino winced, "Where is your friend….. Yui?"

"She's… she's over there." Miaka said, motioning toward the fountain in the center of the commons, "But I wouldn't go over there if I were you."

Wow. Miaka, what was that cold look for?

"Y… Yui?"

"Just leave me alone. How can you come talk to me after those things you said last night? Just leave me!"

"Yui, I'm sorry for whatever I did or said, but you have to believe me, I don't remember any of that. I don't know why it's so important to me that you understand, but it is! I feel that you're the only one here who can even begin to know me, and I don't know why! There's… there's something inside me, Yui. Something I cannot be released from. It scares me... I think it's evil. It is twisted and dark, and I hate myself every time I wake up and can't remember anything because that means I've let it take control again!"

"You, you really don't remember?"

"No, Yui. I don't even know what went on last night... just that it happened again and that, that I hurt you. I'm sorry, I really am. Gomen Nasai!"

"I… I suppose its okay…"

"Good! Whew, that's a relief!"

But you said Nakago's name. You knew him, and you said that I was the one that made you come here… What do you know, Priestess of Death?

Yui watched the red headed girl walk towards the group, confusion filling her head. She looked at the faint scar on her wrist before walking to the waiting party herself.

Why, Nakago?

"Because, Lady Yui, you were naïve and stupid."

A hand grabbed Yui's wrist and turned her around violently. Yui looked up into the face of a stranger.

"Wh - Who are you? Let me GO!"

"Don't you recognize your old savior? No, you wouldn't with your blind human eyes," the stranger spit his words venomously at Yui. His eyes stared past Yui toward Aino.

"I demand you, tell me who you are!"

"Yui, Yui.. still so naïve? I am hurt that you can't see past this new exterior. I am hurt that you do not recognize me at all… after all I have done for you.. Saving you from those street punks.. saving your life! You ungrateful…." The man thrust Yui to the ground.

"Na… Na… Nakago? It can't be… You're… dead!" Yui screamed.

"Am I?" the man asked, a cruel smile playing on his lips, "But don't worry…. I am not here for you. You are.. insignificant. I am here after…. Her."

"Miaka… No… Aino?"

"How intuitive of you, Yui."

"Tell me.. what is your connection with her… I have to know."

"All will reveal itself at my bidding.. Just know this, Seiryu no Miko.. She will be the priestess you could never be. The priestess of death is also the priestess of rebirth.. she is two sides of the same coin, and I need her!"

"NAKAGO… NO!"

The Suzaku Seven were on their feet in an instant, ready to fight…. Nakago?

"Yui! Yui! Are you alright?" Miaka yelled desperately at her friend. Yui ran toward Miaka and collapsed in a crying ball in Miaka's arms.

"He's here! He's after Aino! You've got to protect her!"

"Do not worry, Tamahome … I choose not to kill you, yet. I am only after the girl. Give her to me!"

"No! We will not allow you to take Yui!"

Nakago smiled, a cold laugh escaping his lips.

"I'm sorry for the confusion, but you see, I am not after Yui. She is of no use to me. She is worthless. I am after the Shi no Miko. I would like to retrieve my dark savior."

Aino looked up, horrified.

"No…" she gasped, "No, you can't let him have me! He's… he's going to do something terrible to me, I feel it…" Aino's eyes rolled up into her head and for a moment, she went limp.

"Nakago, leave me be!" Aino's mouth said, but this wasn't Aino. "I am not for you. You know that as well as I. You lied to me. You told me my suffering was over! Then you bring me here to this world again, disrupt my sleep, take me to him, the one I did love, the one I had to leave, the only one that could have saved me…..! You are low, Nakago!"

The bright light began to flow around Aino again, "HOW COULD YOU!"

A bright ball of purple energy shot from Aino's fingertips. Nakago dodged it effortlessly.

"Easily, priestess. I love toying with you, I always have! And now, I tire of this. COME!"

Nakago held his hand to her and suddenly Aino disappeared from her place beside Miaka and reappeared in Nakago's arms.

"NOOOO……!" Yui shrieked.

Nakago, along with Aino, disappeared.

All returned to normal within the palace grounds.


	3. Strange Happenings

Fushigi Yuugi: Death's Enchantment  
Episode Three:  
"Strange Happenings"  
Misty Schmitt  
26 February 2001

---------------------------

A/N: I wrote this fic years and years ago. I'm posting it here because I am no longer updating the original site I had dedicated to it. Please be nice when you comment, and remember that I (and my writing style) have changed since 2001.

---------------------------

Early the next morning, Chichiri became aware all too suddenly that a strong presence was surrounding them again. He ran hurriedly outside of the palace walls, calling for the emperor to show himself.

"Hotohori! Your Highness! He's come back. Nakago is here again. Oh… where are you? You need to be here, you know!"

"What's wrong, Chichiri?" Tasuki asked.

"I sense Nakago's life force.. he's coming back! We have to summon the others, you know!" Chichiri turned to re-enter the palace.

"It's too late, Chichiri…" Tasuki's voice sounded choked. Chichiri turned..

"Wha…..?"

The image at the gate was indeed breath taking. A man's silhouette stood against a blazing sunrise. This could only be Nakago.

"His.. his life force is very weak…"

"Chichiri, I can tell that just by looking…. He's.. he's holding something!"

"Nakago! Show yourself! What have you done with.."

"She's here!" Nakago interrupted Chichiri… and then, "She's barely here," more softly. He looked up, no longer a silhouette, but a man. In his arms, the two celestial warriors saw a life less figure of a woman. Her arms were covered in blood and the two could see minute cuts covering her face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! KISAMA! I will never forgive you…. you… REKKA SHIN…."

"TASUKI! NO! Look."

"What now? How can you stop me now.. look at her.. she's… she's barely alive!"

"Look at him, Tasuki.. look at him.."

Tasuki shot a dark look at the man who had caused them all so much grief… and saw tears streaming from his eyes, a look of defeat covering his face. He was looking down at Aino.

"I.. I'm sorry. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save myself….."

Nakago laid the priestess gently into Tasuki's arms, as if he were laying a child down to sleep, whispered a farewell into her ear, and then, just as quickly as the wind, disappeared.

"What was all that about?"

"Don't worry about it, Tasuki… We've got to get her to a doctor, you know?"

"Yeah, better hurry… at the rate she's bleeding..."

"I know… let's go."

Why me… why did he give her to me?

"Tamahome-Sama, Miaka-Sama… sorry for interrupting your breakfast.. but, it seems that Nakago has returned the lady Aino."

Tamahome and Miaka looked at each other with not a little alarm in their eyes.

"Where are they now?" Tamahome questioned the servant.

"Nakago has disappeared and Aino-Sama has been placed in Lord Tasuki's room."

"Thank you…" Tamahome said to the maid and then.."Miaka, we have to get to her… something's happened.. something bad.. grab Yui and meet me there."

"Ok, Tamahome…."

"Mitsukake! Mitsukake, where are you! We need your powers!" Tasuki screamed for what had to be the hundredth time. "Chichiri.. where is he?"

"You mean 'where are they?', Tasuki. Have you seen any of our deceased members lately? Hotohori? Chiriko? Mitsukake? Nuriko? I haven't.. and it's beginning to worry me, you know? Even while possessing the Nyan Nyan, they can still hear our calls to them with their new spirit senses…. There is something..."

"Bad going on? Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing!"

"Tamahome… At least you're still here… Nakago brought her back in pretty bad shape… he didn't look so good himself.. She's in serious danger of dying, but we can't find Mitsukake, or any of the others!"

"Chichiri, are you sure?"

"Yes, he's sure, Tama…. I've screamed for Mitsukake at the top of my lungs for the past half hour!"

"Ok… now what do we do?"

"Haven't you people ever heard of doctors?" Miaka asked as she entered the room, Yui following her closely. The priestess of Seiryu winced as she saw Aino, and suddenly, tears filled her eyes.

"We have to help her! Look at her! She's dying! We can't let her die!"

"Yui.. calm down.. its ok, we'll think of something!" Miaka tried to comfort her best friend.

"Its.. its too late, Miaka… Yui… she… she is… she just… I'm sorry… " Chichiri managed.

"No…" Miaka gasped….

"No, you won't! You can't….. You have to save him! You have to save us!" The sign of Seiryu appeared upon Yui's head, her body surrounded in a blue aura. "In the name of the beast-god, Seiryu Seikun, I, the Seiryu no Miko cannot allow any more death!"

"Yui!" the other four in the room gasped… nearly simultaneously.

"I appeal to thy holy light, Seiryu. Please! Expel the death from this room… SAVE THE SHI NO MIKO! I BESEECH THEE!"

Aino's body became enveloped with a warm blue light. Her hair began to blow in the soft breeze created by Yui's powerful life force.

"Please Aino…" The light began to fade, Yui began to weaken, "I can't…"

Tasuki watched all of this. Yui struggled to keep Aino alive.. and now she was loosing her grip. She was failing. Aino would die… Aino will die..

Tasuki! Save her. Aino will die if you don't! Only you… Only you!

Tasuki screamed. Tears fell from his flaming eyes.

"You will not die…. NO! I FORBID IT!"

Tasuki grabbed the cold body of Aino, his bright hot aura was like a fire that consumed them both. Miaka looked through the flames and saw Tasuki clutching Aino with all his might, his face buried in her fiery hair… he was… Tasuki was sobbing uncontrollably. Miaka had never seen anything like that… and would never have expected it from Tasuki.

Could this be true? Tasuki?

"NO!" Tasuki howled… his life force permeated Aino's inert body… rejuvenating her own depleted spirit. "You must come back to me… to us!"

Tasuki kept his life saving force burning until he himself was almost at death's door. He only stopped because Chichiri pulled him away from her, ending the connection between the two.

"How is she?" Tasuki asked weakly.

"She is alive… but unconscious, you know?"

"Good." Tasuki murmured, and fell into the welcome blackness of sleep.

"And you say Nakago did not do this to her?" Tamahome, Miaka, Yui, and Chichiri were around a large, mostly empty table "eating" dinner. Most of them could not find it in them to eat… except Miaka, of course.

"Well," Chichiri began to answer Tamahome's question "I don't know if he did it or not.. he mumbled something about how he couldn't save her.. or himself, so I'm not too sure what happened to them last night. He felt really guilty about something, though… But what gets me is that Nakago was.. genuinely sorry, you know?"

"Sorry! That snake.. I don't believe him… I'll never, ever trust him… or forgive him for what he's done!" was what Miaka meant to say, but all that came out was "Mmmpfff! Mmpf hmm mi moan memeef mmm… mi mefer efer muf mm… mor morfif mm mor maff hhhf mon!"

"Ahh.. Miaka… why don't you swallow that, and then share your feelings with us?" Yui asked her friend…

Gulp.. "Sorry! I was just saying how I'll never believe that snake or forgive him for anything.. anything!"

"Well, Nakago aside, we also have something else to deal with, you know – the disappearance of the rest of our team!"

"Yeah! What are we going to do about that?" Miaka asked.

"There's only one thing to do.." Tamahome said

"Go see Taiitsukun at Mt. Taikyoko." Chichiri finished for him… "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Right."

My head hurts so terribly.. oh I can't be dead! Why didn't they just let me die! Then I wouldn't have to live with this! He saved me, didn't he…. He shouldn't have.

Tasuki's eyes snapped open. "Aino… Hold on.. why am I acting like this? She was a bitch to me… I almost died for that little bitch! Still, even if she is mean.. she is still human…" Tasuki sat up in a bed that was not his… "Oh yeah, I donated my room to her highness, too! Am I an idiot?"

The red headed celestial warrior stood, dressed himself, and went for a walk in the cool evening air.

Why do I have these feelings! What are they? Who is she to crash into my life like this… does she have these feelings, too? NO! It doesn't matter whether she does or not, I can't give in to them… this girl is bad news…

Tasuki shivered, remembering the way she had looked at him only a few evenings before.. like she knew him.. his inner thoughts.. his heart.

How?

He looked around, and realized that he had wandered a long way away from the palace.

"I had better get back before they get worried…" or worse!

"Do you always talk to yourself, little man?" a feminine voice said behind him.   
Tasuki turned….

Aino's eyes opened suddenly. They were glowing a bright purple.  
He's in trouble!  
She moved from her bed, floating across the floor.

…. And a bright ball of life force blasted him from the shadows in the trees. He screamed, "Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?"

"Oh, you don't recognize me, Tasuki? How cold!" a flirty laugh and a figure emerged from the shadows.

Tasuki's eyes widened. "N---Nuriko? Why?"

"Because, Tasuki. I can." Nuriko's laugh darkened, his eyes glazed over. Lifeless.

"I… can't fight you, Nuriko… you can't be doing this!"

"Oh yes, I can be doing this… and if you won't fight, you'll die! And do you know what else? I am relishing in it. I can sense your fear, you know? It's a beautiful thing. I can taste it rolling from you in waves." Nuriko drew closer to Tasuki, touching his face, "You really are a beautiful boy, Tasuki. Too bad.. too bad… we could have had suuuuch fun, you and I…. Think about it."

"Nuriko.. this isn't you, I know it! What's wrong with you? Please, stop this n…"

Tasuki could not finish his statement simply because he could not talk. He could not talk because, to his horror, Nuriko was kissing him…

Tasuki kneed his old friend in the groin, and rolled away from him, exasperated, confused, and angry. "Nuriko!" he yelled as the enraged beauty flew at him. Tasuki knew all too well the strength of his comrade in arms, and as he saw the armbands extend on Nuriko's forearm, he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. He could not fight Nuriko. He remained still with his eyes closed, but the deadly impact never occurred. He opened his eyes to see Aino in flowing white robes, her red hair flying all around her. She was emanating her purple life force. She spoke with the voice of a goddess.

"Nuriko. You are one of the Suzaku Seven, sworn protector of the Suzaku no Miko. Remember this and the youma's hold will be depleted…" Aino said in that ethereal voice.

"No!" Nuriko screamed "You will never take this body from me.."

Body? But Nuriko is dead… what is going on here? Tasuki was understandably confused.

"Then I shall have to help you to remove yourself!" Aino exclaimed and shot a beam of purple life force at Nuriko.

"NO!… " The youma exclaimed "You.. can't be able…. This is not right!"

Nuriko's body collapsed. As Tasuki watched, Aino faded into the night.

Tasuki hoisted Nuriko's body onto his shoulder.

How is this possible? He died on that mountain! We buried his body there, in the snow, hundreds of miles away! And where did SHE go? Damn, can't I just have a normal life?

Tasuki looked at the man he carried. Those clothes.. wasn't he wearing them when we buried him.. No.. I don't want to think about this… Tasuki cleared his mind the rest of the way to the palace.

"CHICHIRI! Come, help me!" Tasuki bellowed as soon as he entered the palace.

Chichiri rushed to help him, but stopped short when he saw Tasuki's cargo.

"Is that?"

"Yeah… he attacked me, but Aino saved me from him… Said something about a youma bein' in him.. I don't understand… Nuriko is gone… how can a spirit be possessed? And how can one be so damned heavy!"

"Th- thanks, Tasuki. You can put me down, now… I can… I can tell you about it.. just let me rest first…

"Alright, Nuriko, alright. Take as much time as you need… Tasuki, come here."

"Yeah, Chichiri?"

"Did you say that Aino helped you out back there?"

"Yeah, and she took the youma out of prissy boy, there…."

"That's impossible!"

"No it isn't.. it just happened!"

"Tasuki.. do you know where I just came from? I came from her room! I have been up there all night, you know? She never left! She's never even opened her eyes!"

"Wh-What are you saying Chichiri?"

"I'm not sure, but this is getting stranger by the minute!"


	4. A Cry for Help

Fushigi Yuugi: Death's Enchantment  
Episode Four  
"A Cry for Help"  
Misty Schmitt  
7 March 2001

---------------------------

A/N: I wrote this fic years and years ago. I'm posting it here because I am no longer updating the original site I had dedicated to it. Please be nice when you comment, and remember that I (and my writing style) have changed since 2001.

---------------------------

So, Nuriko has been set free from my spell…. So far, everything has gone according to plan… Everything except Nakago's actions…. That is of little consequence. Come to me, Priestess. Come.   
---------------------------

Aino's eyes fluttered for a moment. Her lips parted to allow a noiseless sigh escape. Tasuki watched her movement with anticipation, but no, this time was not unlike all the others – she did not regain consciousness.

"T- Tasuki?"

Tasuki turned from his bedside vigil.

"Nuriko! How ya feelin'?"

"Pretty strange. I… I'm sorry for before."

"Hey! Don't worry 'bout it! You can't help it that I am just SOOOO cool… anyone would be attracted to old Genro here! I don't blame ya one bit!"

Nuriko looked a little taken aback at Tasuki's words, but relieved.

"You know, that wasn't me doing the talking… so it seems you can only attract satanic demons… pretty fitting, I'd say!"

"Agh!" Tasuki managed, then the two friends laughed together, momentarily forgetting the problems that were at hand.

Chichiri sat in the center of his room in the palace, meditating.

This is hard. I don't know the answer.. I can't find it without you, Taiitsukun! You can't be dead, you're the creator of the world, you know! I need your help to know where to go from here!

"Chichiri, your faith in me is moving. Yet, the body you know is dead."

"T-Taiitsukun!"

"You got it…."

Chichiri opened his eyes and saw before him…

"Taiitsukun? This is your chi, but wow, you know!"

"Do you like it, Chichiri?"

Taiitsukun was indeed transformed. She had shed the old, ugly façade and now had the appearance of a beautiful young white haired woman…

"I am able to do this because I am no longer a living human. My living body could not handle any more stress… so it died…. I am now a powerful spirit… I have more power now than I did when I was living. It's really very nice, Chichiri… But here I am rambling on.. Go, gather the others that are left. We have a lot to discuss!"

"Right, Taiitsukun."

"Oh, and Chichiri.."

"Yes?"

"Close your mouth."

"Tamahome?"

"Yeah, Miaka?"

"What did Nuriko mean when he asked me to be strong no matter who I faced? You guys know something I don't! Where is Hotohori? Tell me, Tamahome!"

"I….. I…. "

Just then, Chichiri burst through the door.

"Tamahome, Miaka…. Something's happening, you know… come with me to get Tasuki and Nuriko. We have to have a battle plan, you know?"

"What about Yui, Chichiri?"

"We'll get her too, she's part of this now, you know?"

Tamahome, Tasuki, Chichiri, Miaka, Yui, and Nuriko gathered in the throne room of the palace. All were awaiting Chichiri's big announcement.

"What's the deal here, Chichiri?" Tasuki cried.

"Yeah, you said something was going on.." Tamahome added.

"Tamahome, Tasuki.. always hotheaded and impatient… " a voice said.. a voice that sounded like..

"Taiitsukun!" Miaka cried "Where are you?"

"Miaka, I am here."

She materialized before them.

"T…Taiitsukun? You're so.. beautiful.."

Miaka heard a loud thud and turned to see superdeformed Tasuki, Nuriko, and Tamahome on the ground, passed out. SD Chichiri looked up with a grin.

"As I explained to Chichiri, my old body is gone. This is my spirit. But all that is beside the point, we have a serious problem on our hands. I am sure Nuriko has told you about the possessions of Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake, has she, err, he not?"

"Possessions? What possessions, Taiitsukun?"

"Yes, Nuriko has told us." Tamahome interjected.

"Good, then there will be no surprises. You must go to Mt. Taikyoku; that is where the evil that has infected the people of this world has set up base. This will not be an easy battle, as you will be forced to fight your friends, but they must be saved so that you can overcome this evil which is threatening us."

"But Aino is…." Yui whispered.

"Yes, what happened to Aino is unfortunate. She must, however, be awakened. Only the power of the Shi no Miko can defeat this evil. You must gather the Suzaku Sichiseishi again, they are needed to help Aino summon Seishi, along with the powers of both Yui and Miaka. Until the celestial warriors are gathered, she must be taken care of well. She is fragile… anyone would be after what happened to her. Until then, I shall be watching over you." With her last words, Taiitsukun vanished.

"Tamahome!" Miaka said angrily.

"Uh….. zzzzzzzz" Tamahome feigned sleep.. he knew he was in trouble. Miaka hit Tama on the back of his head..

"Quit foolin' around and take it like a man! Why didn't you tell me about this!"

"I.. I wanted to keep you from the truth. I thought it might hurt too badly for you.. I thought there was something we could do without you having to know…"

"You can be such a jerk sometimes, Tama…"

But Miaka was cut off mid-sentence.

"What happened to her, Taiitsukun? What happened to Aino? TELL ME!" Tasuki screamed.

"Tasuki" Chichiri grabbed his flame haired friend "She's gone now.. and whatever happened, I'm sure we'll know when the time is right, you know. You gotta be patient."

"Patience was never my strong point." Tasuki walked out of the room.

"Wow, Miaka, I think Tasuki really cares about Aino." Yui commented.

"That's obvious Yui…" Miaka returned, remembering the scene not too long ago. Tasuki holding Aino with all his might, surrounded in his own flaming life force, crying like a hurt child. A tear came to Miaka's eye. 

"Why? Why do I have these feelings for you?" Tasuki asked a sleeping Aino. He looked down at her and smiled in spite of himself. "I wish you would open your eyes and smile back."

He sat in a chair next to his bed and stroked Aino's hair. He brought his face closer to hers, the cuts that were there a mere memory by now, and kissed her forehead gently.

"I wish I didn't feel like this about you, cause now I wanna take all this pain away from you, and I know I can't do it, and that hurts me… why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Tasuki fell asleep holding the lady Aino's hand in his, tears drying on his cheeks.

Aino's spirit slowly rose to consciousness. Her heart raced for a moment… Mom? Hisako-chan? Where are you all? I miss you all so much, and I ache all over to be with you. What's happened….? Her deep blue eyes snapped open abruptly as she remembered where she was, the impossibilities and heartache of the past few days. And then she remembered him and what he had done to her. Silent tears began to run freely down her ivory-pale face. Why me? Why am I singled out for misery in this world? And why am I so lonely? Aino rose slowly from bed, her body a melee of pain. She looked about her at the new room she found herself in. It was not the room she had been in before. It was then that she realized herself to be totally and utterly alone in this huge, dark room. She was suddenly very, very frightened.

I have to find somebody! They can't have left me here all alone! I don't want to be alone! I'm so scared; won't somebody help me? Please!

Aino stood on unsteady legs, her body bare. She looked about her frantically, tears streaming down her face. Her terrified eyes began searching the room for any sign of life. The hysterical priestess ran from the room, despite her extreme pain and bare skin. She fumbled down the wide hall, her vision becoming blurry with tears, her head swimming with exhaustion and fear, still continuing her harried search for someone, anyone…. Trying to keep the dark loneliness from consuming her. She stumbled around the corner at the end of the long corridor and collapsed, her body simply could not take any more hysterics in its weakened state. Aino became a sobbing heap on the palace floors.

"WHY!" she wailed, in a chillingly desolate voice.

At that moment Tasuki found her.

"Aino-sama!" he said with not a little surprise, "Aino, you're awake!"

Aino turned her dark, blue eyes on Tasuki and let a sound of joy and sorrow escape her lips as she rose warily to her feet and collapsed into Tasuki's arms.

"I… I was so scared that…. I was alone here. I was scared." Aino sobbed into Tasuki's breast.

"No… I would never leave you alone. You are too… special to ever be neglected."

Aino smiled briefly before Tasuki lifted her up and brought her back into his room, so that she could rest and refresh herself. As Aino bathed in the adjoining room, Tasuki explained to her everything that had happened while she had been unconscious.

"… And then, you saved me from evil Nuriko… but you didn't have to cause I coulda kicked HER ass!… but then Chichiri said that you didn't save me from Nuriko cause he was with you all the time… but I KNOW what I saw, you know? Anyways… I came back with Nuriko and he told us that the others were all possessed.."

"Everyone? Yui and Miaka?"

"No.. just all the dead folk.. only now they're not dead, they're real.. inside their own bodies along with some demon thing controlled by the bad guy… And then Taiitsukun came and told us that we all had to go fight Hotohori and the others so that you can summon Seishi to kick the bad guy's ass…. But Chichiri wouldn't let me go.. he said I had to stay here and make sure you'd be ok… so everyone else left… except me, of course.. and now here we are!"

"So they all went to fight him? They will assuredly die, we have to go to them, or else.."

"You? Go fight? You can barely stand! I'm not gonna sit by and watch you get killed cause you're too damn weak!"

"Even if I am weak… even if he did defeat me before… I!"

"Whaddya mean 'even if he did defeat me one time before'? You've met up with this guy?"

"I.. it's nothing, Tasuki. Don't worry about it."

"No. I want to know! Tell me!"

"I can't! I just can't."

"I say you can!"

And with that, Tasuki stomped into the bathing room to demand an answer from the ever stubborn Aino. Of course, Aino was rather naked, and she did not enjoy this intrusion of privacy one bit.

"There you go again! They would leave me with the nasty pervert… You just better keep your hands off me, or so help me, I'll kick your peeping – Tom ass into the 21st century! And just then, when I was in the hallway! You were feeling me up, weren't you! Trying to cop a feel on an innocent vulnerable girl! You're pretty disgusting, aren't you!"

"Hey, miss high and mighty! You were the one running around the palace naked.. and if my memory serves me right, I believe you were the one to absolutely throw herself at me. I can't believe it! I stay behind to make sure Miss PMS here is ok, and this is how I'm treated.. that's IT! I'm through with women forever!"

"Hey there, flame boy… Are you quitting women? Or could it be that women quit you a long time ago?"

"You… brassy…. little… snobby-ass…. smart mouthed.."

"Yes?"

"Bitch! Damn.. that felt good!"

"Well, maybe so… but at least I'm not a pervert.. now if you don't mind.. would you Puh-lease get out of here so I can finish my bath.. oh.. and you know where to leave the tip!"

Tasuki turned abruptly and wordlessly left, leaving a silver object on the table beside his door.

Being angry at her… that is at least a more familiar feeling. Maybe I just felt like I cared for her because she was so hurt. Maybe…. Yeah, that's probably it. I was probably just worried about her… and I am probably just… lying to myself, damnit. There is just something about her….!

Tasuki walked along the corridor that Aino had so frantically traversed only hours before, lost in the thought of what was happening to him and all the new feelings that had invaded his heart when..

"HELP US! TASUKI… WE'RE IN TROUBLE, YOU KNOW!"

Then…. Nothing. Nothing at all. Where there had been a powerful chi was completely blank. Tasuki's head was spinning and his entire body ached.. just like all those other times when the chis of the other seven were extinguished… That.. that was Chichiri's chi… They're in trouble?

"Damnit, Chichiri.. Where are you? What's happened to you?" Tasuki frantically called into the evening air.

There was no reply.

"Tasuki?"

Tasuki turned to see Aino, a long robe draped about her, her long hair glistening wet in the twilight. "Tasuki, I felt it, too. We must go to them. Now, I am the only one that can help."

"Y.. yeah. I guess we have to go find out what's going on. I have a bad feeling about this. We'll set out tomorrow."

"Alright.. but first, is there any way I can get some clothes that are less… conspicuous? Maybe a little easier to travel in?"

"Yeah yeah.. I'll grab some money from the royal treasury.. His highness won't mind it once he returns…We'll go to town in the morning…. "

"Fine. Good night, Tasuki…" Aino turned back into the room, closing the door behind her, her eyes glowing a soft purple in the darkness. I must go to Him. One of us must be destroyed. I will not be for him what he wishes me to be!


	5. The Wolf Within

Fushigi Yuugi: Death's Enchantment  
Episode Five:  
"The Wolf Within"  
Misty Schmitt  
26 March 2001

---------------------------

A/N: I wrote this fic years and years ago. I'm posting it here because I am no longer updating the original site I had dedicated to it. Please be nice when you comment, and remember that I (and my writing style) have changed since 2001.

There is some naughty language at the end of this story. Reader, beware.

---------------------------

"What are you doing? I've been looking all over for you. You act like I enjoy babysitting you!"

A rather enraged Tasuki had found Aino after about an hour's search the next morning. She was sitting at the crest of a hill, overlooking the Konan empire. She was wearing the clothes that she had been in the day she came to Konan.

"Shut up, Tasuki."

Tasuki was rather taken aback by her abrupt reply, but still, in her world's clothes, didn't she look so mysteriously lovely?

"Can't you be quiet for just a minute and listen to the world?"

"What the hell do ya mean? Yeah yeah… hear the wind blow.. let's go.. in case you've forgotten, there is a mission we have to get ready for…"

"And in case you have forgotten, we could die tomorrow at the hands of those you call friends!" Aino replied icily through her teeth. Tasuki looked at her shocked for a moment, then looked down, too upset to talk. "Look, I'm sorry Tasuki, but I could very well die here, that.. that thing that has them all, he wants me, and I don't know why! All I know is that I refuse to give in to him… I'd rather die than let that evil penetrate me. So, let's just sit here for a while and watch the sun rise.. and then prepare to die, ok?"

Tasuki nodded his head and sat next to the strange girl, looking towards the city.

"They have no idea of the madness that is steadily growing everyday closer to them," Tasuki murmured.

"What was that Tasuki?"

"I just said that the madness is coming closer to the heart of Konan… You remember that day you came here, I came in the room where you were and I was hurt? Well, I had been at the outer territories to see just what was going on… and there was more to the rumors than just a civil war between the normally peaceable clans out there…. They were…. Bloodthirsty animals. They killed just to be killing…. Everyone…. It is spreading, that is the reason why Hotohori believes you came here… to once again save Konan from evil forces….. "

"So… even now, he is coming at us? Well then, we have no time to spare… get off your lazy ass, Tasuki! Let's get this under way, I can't stand to see innocents hurt… C'mon.. let's go shopping!"

"L-Lazy ass? Why, you…..!" Tasuki's grew to ten times their normal size and then his head promptly exploded.

She has finally realized that the time has come. For us to be one.. I have waited so long. Nakago thought he spoiled you, but you can't be spoiled, my precious Shi no Miko… soon.. soon.

"Tasuki, if you give me the I-am-a-girl-and-can-easily-get-my-ass-kicked-so-I-should-let-you-protect-me lecture one more time, I think I'm going to have to kick your ass on principle!"

"Look, I'm just saying that your clothes are weird and you ARE a girl and you should just stay close, you know? Damn! I am starting to sound like Chichiri!" I miss him! Where are you , Chichiri?

Tasuki looked up from his quick internal thought and his eyes were caught on…. A very pretty woman indeed. Immediately, he glued himself to her side. Girls – he hated them, sex – well, what red-blooded man didn't like it? And Tasuki's was just as red and perhaps hotter than the next man.

"Tasuki-chan…. Tasuki? Tasuki! Damn him, where'd he go… I don't know anything about this place and.."

Aino's eyes saw exactly where Tasuki was and exactly what he was doing…

"Pitiful! I can't believe it! The first semi-pretty face and what does this idiot do? He drools all over himself trying to get with her… Oh well, I guess I'll just have to shop myself… good thing I snatched the money from him when he wasn't looking! Heh! Now he has nothing to eat lunch with.. that'll show him." With that, Aino wandered into the first clothing store she happened upon.

"C-can I help you…. miss?"

The shopkeeper was a bit unnerved at the sight of Aino alone… with those strange clothes on.

"Yes sir… I need to get some new clothes.. see, I'm going on a mission, and I need clothes that I can move around in.. you know?"

Aino looked down at her tight fitting, very trendy clothing. She wore charcoal, boot cut dress pants, stacked black boots, and a light purple, 3\4 sleeve blouse… not exactly very Chinese… She was suddenly very embarrassed as she felt the shopkeeper's eyes glide smoothly up and down her body… several times. She began to wish desparately that she had never left Tasuki's side.

"Those clothes… they are quite interesting…. I think I can find something for you.. and if you will let me have those clothes, the ones I can get you could be very cheap, if you know what I mean."

Whew! He was looking at the clothes, not me!

"Oh, Tasuki, you're so funny!" the random pretty girl Tasuki had glued himself to cried.

"Yes, I know.. and charming.. and handsome.. and brave.. and responsible to boot.."

"Responsible?" she tittered "That's funny.. I thought I saw you earlier with a companion… and here you are, talking to me. You left her all alone… that doesn't SEEM very responsible Genro-chan.."

Tasuki's face was anger and shock and disappointment all in one….he was angry he had left Aino, shocked that this woman would remind him, and disappointed that sex was apparently out of the question today! Well, he would have liked to believe he was disappointed, anyway. That would have been his normal reaction before Aino crashed into his life.

"Where the HELL did she go? Damnit! She doesn't know anything about this place.." Tasuki ran down the street, crying her name loudly.

Meanwhile, after ten shops and three hours of blissful solo shopping, Aino was completely transformed. She had purchased two pairs of loose fitting, tan pants, two long sleeved wrap around shirts, two long wrap around sleeveless and collared tunics, one black with purple trim, the other a dark purple with black trim, a long black coat, and black shoes with ankle ties. She wore the black tunic without an undershirt – it was a very warm day. As an added bonus, she had also purchased a long dagger with a holster on a silver belt and several leather hair tiebacks.

"Now, I am ready for anything!" Aino thought as she walked down the street, her packages bundled, except for the clothes she wore and her new toy. "Now, I guess I'll have to find.. "

"TASUKI! Hey you, you red headed WEASEL! I got a bone to pick with ya!"

Aino turned, hoping to see Tasuki getting yelled at by someone.. perhaps the random girl's husband? But only saw a very large, angry man backed by about twelve smaller but just as angry looking men. They were all glaring at her.

"Umm… who did you want?"

"Don't play tricks with me, Genro! I came here looking for the leader of the bandits of Mt. Reikaku, and here I have found him.. or her… I never thought it would be a woman.."

"It's NOT a woman… at least not this one… and who is Genro? I don't know what you are talking about.."

"They said you'd try to talk your way out of it… no.. they told me to look for a red head in all black.. and here you are, damnit, now take this beating like a man!"

"But I'm NOT a man!" Aino managed as she leapt from the huge man's thundering fists.

"I don't care.. anyone who would raid our poor town… is heartless and deserves to be…. Killed.. now come here, you bitch, so I can teach you a lesson.."

"Sorry, but I already know everything I need…" Aino said as she leapt onto a nearby wall to escape from the men.. "Forgive me.. but I must leave this party, I have someone to find…"

And I'd better find him before these guys do….

Aino prepared to jump to the other side of the wall.. too late.

Oh! I hate girls I hate girls I hate girls… everyone now, sing along…. Man, this is such a pain in the ass… It's been too long.. What if she's hurt? No, I don't want to think about that…. She's fine… she's just being a silly girl… right? 

"AAAAEEEEIIIII!" Aino screamed as the big man grabbed her ankle to pull her off the wall, and again when her head hit the wall with such force that blood immediately filled her left eye.

"Shit, that hurt. Why the hell can't I go unconscious NOW? I didn't seem to have a problem with it earlier…."

"Shut up, Genro… now take your punishment!"

The huge man held Aino while the others took their turns kicking her and spitting in her face. He threw her to the ground…. Licking his lips excitedly… Aino lay there, blood streaming down her face, her body bruised, she was completely wasted… Tasuki, help!

"And now, know the humiliation of our village… I will enjoy this immensely…"

His eyes were lit with a disgusting expression of lust, his thugs merely watched on, contented that theirs was the next turn… The leader began to untie Aino's tunic…

"I hope you don't think you're going to get away with this that easily!" Aino screamed as she swept the big man's feet out from under him. She sprung backwards, drawing her dagger as she did so. "Now, any of you who wish for a turn… come get me!"

What was that scream I just heard… could that be her? She is in trouble.. she needs me now…. Shit! This would happen today, wouldn't it!

The big man laughed at the girl's motions… "Come get me?" he grinned…

"Are you mocking me, you dirty pervert? I don't think you deserve that right… perhaps you should die for that!" Did I just say that?

"Or maybe it is you who will die! Misutii! Get her!"

"Yes, En'u-sama…. Gladly!" The henchman cackled as he drew closer and closer.

What the hell do I do.. I can't fight… I don't know the first thing about it….

"Come any closer, asshole, and I'll just have to rid you of that smirk! You don't know what you are dealing with in me!" Oh, why can't I just shut up!

"Oh, I'd like to see what's in you!"

"KISAMA!" Aino's eyes widened with rage as she charged upon the one called Misutii. She leapt into the air and made direct contact with her foot on his face. The man's nose instantly began to spurt blood. Aino landed and quickly stalked back to her original position, keeping her back to no one. She looked to survey the damage. A very shocked henchmen lay unconscious on the ground, his lower face a mess of teeth and flesh and blood. Damn, did I do that?

"Now, who wants to try next?"

At that, the man all became enraged… and all at once charged her. Aino fought fiercely with her feet and hands as well as with her dagger and even teeth. Several men fell away, and never stood again, such was her fury. Her eyes glowed purple and her face was a mask of rage.

I sense her close by.. She should be just around this corner….

Tasuki turned the corner and saw a terrible scene play out in front of him. Aino was fighting many large men like a wild animal, like those people he had encountered in the outer territories. Some men lay at her feet dead, several others tried to make their way past him and away from her rage, but they could not escape. The alley way was blocked off on one end by a house, on the other by a faintly purple life force… Tasuki turned his head for a moment, unable to look on her carnal fit…. She means to kill them all… not just scare or hurt them…KILL!

"Are you happy now, NAKAGO! Is that what you wanted, you bastard? Die, Die! DIE! For what you have done to me, DIE!" a voice that was and wasn't Aino erupted from her in a whirlwind. Tasuki looked up sharply. Nakago? Where? He only saw a few poor louts being massacred by the priestess of… death. A shiver ran down Tasuki's spine as he remembered Aino's words from that morning "I'd rather die than let that evil penetrate me." That's what she said. I am watching it. Already. I am watching the evil consume her.

---------------------------  
Yes, Tasuki.. isn't it beautiful. Enjoy it, Aino.. the rage.. the killing. That is what you were born for – the evil, the pure dark beauty of it!  
---------------------------

"Aino-Sama! Stop it! Yamete, Aino.. YAMETE!" Tasuki roared as he ran towards her.

Aino looked up at him with such pain, it hurt him. She calmly threw up one hand and he could no longer move.

"Let me do this, Raifu. Just let me, ok? I know you hate it… gomen nasai… gomen." Raifu! At that, a brief flash of.. somewhere else invaded Tasuki's mind, another scene of death and her, Aino… What?

That small window of calm was just enough for the miraculously still alive leader of the group to grab Aino from behind, completely destroying her defenses. She fell limp as Tasuki fell from her bondage.

"Heh.. thought you could kill us all, did you, Genro… or Tasuki.. or whatever else you call yourself. Well, it seems old En'u-sama got you in the end, didn't he? After this display of cruelty, I know that you were capable of the destruction of my village while I was away!"

"Tasuki?" Tasuki said "Genro? I'm him! Me! Why are you after her, what has she done to you!"

"Y-you're Tasuki?"

"In the flesh… and I don't remember raiding or destroying any towns… recently. You seem to know so much about me, but you failed to realize that I was the active leader of the bandits for a very short time. You fool! I would never, ever allow a poor village to be plundered, what would be the point? Now let the girl go!"

"No! She may not be Tasuki, err, you but she did kill some of my best men… these men are irreplaceable, and now she must repay… and then you will be punished as well for the heartless act committed upon my humble village!"

"Heartless? Heh! It seems to me that you're the heartless one. You think I can't see that her tunic is undone and her head has been struck…. You were trying to rape her, weren't you? Raping an innocent girl.. now that is what I call heartless.."

"Shut up, you.. or I swear I'll kill you now."

"No, I will not shut up…. You and your 'best, irreplaceable' men were about to gang rape the Shi no Miko.. did you know that? You and all your 'best' men are all going to hell!"

"AAAAHHHH That's enough!" En'u screamed, and charged Tasuki, dropping Aino.

"REKKA SHINEN!"

The flames engulfed En'u and the few survivors of his group.. but they weren't meant to kill, only inflict extreme pain to the point of death. That was their punishment for touching the Shi no Miko.

Tasuki scooped up the very weak, barely conscious Aino, gathered her packages, and swiftly left the town.

Aino was silent the rest of the morning as Tasuki cleaned her up and bandaged her wounds. Tasuki honored her wishes to be silent. For the second time in his life, he could not think of any snide comment to shoot her way – he cared about her too much to take advantage of her that way, for his own enjoyment. She sat and watched him pack for their trip without a word. By mid day, they were ready to be off. Aino silently climbed upon the horse with Tasuki, and they turned towards the greatest challenge either of them would face.

I can smell her. She will come!

The silence of the ride weighed heavily on Tasuki's mind. Questions filled his heart.

What DID Nakago do to her? And why did she call me Raifu? I've been called thousands of names by girls… generally bad… but this? I just can't stand this! She's in pain.. something is going on with her.. and I can't help her? Is this how Hotohori felt that time when Tama was…? Hotohori, Tama… Chichiri… even Miaka and Yui… we've lost them all… what can we do? The two of us…? How can we, one man and a hurt woman, make any difference now.. even if she is the Shi no Miko?   
"Have you forgotten my power so soon?" Aino asked, without any trace of actual feeling in her voice. She became surrounded by her purple aura as Tasuki began to feel very uncomfortable. He felt the pain in his body gradually increase until it was all he could do not to scream. Just as suddenly as it began, the pain stopped, the aura disappeared, and the woods were silent. For the second time that day, a chill ran down Tasuki's spine.

"Yes, I can call it at will now. Now!" she said bitterly, as if now were too late to save her. Aino fell silent again, leaving Tasuki once more to his own world.

Is that even Aino in there anymore? That felt more than a little evil, I think… and did she read my thoughts? Has it begun already?

After hours of riding in solitude, Tasuki declared that it was a good time to set up camp. Aino listlessly got off the horse and watched him as he prepared a campsite and started a fire.

"REKKA SHINEN!" a huge fire was suddenly dancing in Tasuki's eyes. "Heh… I hate using it this way, but man… it's a hell of a lot easier than damn rubbing twigs together, isn't it?"

Aino did not reply.

"Man… ok… sheesh…." Tasuki mumbled as he prepared a meal for them. After they had eaten, he tried once more to strike up conversation.

"We should reach Mt. Taikyoku in about three more days…"

Again, no reply.

"I hope Chichiri and the others are alright."

Aino simply continued her staring contest with the fire.

"Ahem.. " Tasuki felt very awkward, something he wasn't accustomed to feeling… He then realized how ridiculous he was acting.

"Damnit! Look at me! The leader of the bandits of Mt. Raikaku, feeling like I need to tread lightly around this girl… how the hell could I have let this go on! Look, either you're going to tell me what in the fuck is going on…. Or I'm leaving your ass here in the forest to the wolves.. I'll be damned if you wouldn't give them a run for their money, the way you were fighting back there.. no, that wasn't fighting, that was a massacre! How could you do that? You trapped those poor guys there just so you could destroy every one of them! What are you!" The words ran out of Tasuki's mouth like the fire from his fan, he didn't even realize what he had said until he saw the flash of pain sweep over Aino's face. "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't realize…"

"I'm tired. I need to sleep."

"A-Aino… I.."

But Aino had already sunk into her bedding and turned her back to Tasuki and his fire.


	6. Determination

Fushigi Yuugi: Death's Enchantment  
Episode 6  
"Determination"  
Misty Schmitt  
28 March 2001

---------------------------

A/N: I wrote this fic years and years ago. I'm posting it here because I am no longer updating the original site I had dedicated to it. Please be nice when you comment, and remember that I (and my writing style) have changed since 2001.

---------------------------

"You have to help me, Aino.. I have to get away from him. I have sold my soul to the devil himself, and I cannot reverse the bargain. Save me Aino.. only you can…. You…"

"NO! I can't save you… you're a demon.. TASUKI-CHAN!" Aino screamed as she darted into the bed of the bewildered Tasuki…

"Ai…. Aino? What is it?" He said as he circled his arms around the hysterical girl.

"I…. A dream… I had a dream about him…. Nakago….. I'm so scared Tasuki-chan… scared of what lies within me… scared of the demons we have to face…. " Aino sobbed into Tasuki's breast.

"It will be alright, Aino-sama… I am here.. to protect you… always." Tasuki sighed as he held her tightly in his arms. He felt the softness of her skin and the warmth of her tears as they flowed like liquid metal against his bare chest… "That's right, Aino… you can't hold it in…. let me know… let me know your pain.."

The tears suddenly ceased. Aino looked up to Tasuki, the glowering embers from the fire before casting an eerie red glow on her delicate features, like blood. Tasuki was reminded of the scene earlier that day, and he shivered.. how coldly she had killed! Surely, there was something inside this girl…

"Do you really want to know, Tasuki? Then here, touch my fingers.."

Suddenly, Tasuki wasn't sure he wanted to know at all. Suddenly, he was afraid of what horrors this girl might hide within her.

"Don't worry, Tasuki… I don't mind you knowing anymore. I'll just show you what happened that night…. that Nakago took me… it won't hurt you… please, let me show you!"

Hesitantly, Tasuki brought his quivering hand to her fingertips… slowly the two hands meshed. A bright purple light surrounded them, and Tasuki screamed out…

….At Nakago.

"Kisama!" but there was no reply from Nakago.

"Tasuki!" the voice of Aino descended upon him. It sounded at the same time angelic and sorrowful, "This is my memory. You can't talk to it, baka. Only watch.. so watch Tasuki. Watch…." Her voice faded away as Nakago turned. Tasuki could see Aino in his arms.

"Aino-sama… Or should I call you the Sei no Miko. No. This time, you must be the Shi no Miko. It is of no importance anyway. I come to you so that you might fulfill a promise made long ago, when I was another man."

Aino's eyes opened slowly, all around her were huge trees. She moaned softly, "Where am I?"

"That, too is of little importance, Shi no Miko. What is important, however, is that I need you now to help me, to fulfill your promise to me."

"I…. Have no idea what you are talking about… now take me back… I don't know you! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Aino began thrashing about in Nakago's arms. To Tasuki's amazement, he slapped her and threw her to the ground.

"Child! You have no choice in this. Your fate has already become reality – you are here to manifest the ultimate evil for him.."

Aino's eyes grew large with fear… ultimate evil? What will happen to me.. I don't know what he is saying!

"What promise are you speaking of, boy?" Aino demanded.

Nakago's eyebrows lifted at that last comment. "So, you retained your liveliness, did you? That's fine, but I will not have such impudence from the likes of you, so as punishment for your impertinence…." Nakago calmly stated, and threw his ki at the unsuspecting Aino. This ki was nowhere near as powerful as it was when Nakago was still of the Seiryu seven, but the effect was still great.

Aino cried out as she hit the trunk of a rather large tree. The force of Nakago's will kept her cemented in place.

"Now, Aino-sama. Are you willing to listen without interruption? Well then, I shall continue. I intend to bring you to Him, so that I will be free to finally die. This world tires me."

"What the hell do you mean, so that you can finally die? Just jump off a damn cliff if you're so intent on killing yourself! What in God's name do I have to do with this?"  
Nakago smiled slightly and closed his fist, intensifying the energy pushing Aino into the trees tough bark. She cringed as the pain grew nearly unbearable.

"I told you… no more interruptions. I cannot die.. at least my soul cannot. I made a bargain with Him hundreds or years ago… you should remember it Aino, how cruel of you not to."

"I…. Don't know what you mean!" Aino managed to reply. The pain was growing worse.

"No, I would not expect you to, you pitiful human." Nakago spat the last words so venomously that Aino looked up at him. For the first time since they met, his face had lost its calm demeanor and it was twisted into a grimace of rage… but his eyes displayed pain.

A voice inside the Shi no Miko cried out - Help him, Aino! It's not too late for him!

Aino felt warmth radiate from the inside of her body. She was soon surrounded by a purple light, and it felt as if someone else was controlling her. "Nakago." She smiled down on the tormented soul "Nakago, I can help. I can heal your wounds. Please let me… old friend.."

Anger lit up in the eyes of the man who once desired to be a God. "You BITCH! How dare you offer to help me now that I am.. this! DAMN you! No… I am taking you to Him and HE will deal with you and I will be free…. I sold my eternal freedom to him.. for what! For you, you fucking ungrateful wretch! FOR YOU! The one I loved.. the only one in all my lives.. the only one!" Nakago forced himself to regain composure.

"No. This is not the way. I will take you to Him myself. But first, so that akuma is fooled… you must be spoiled…." A small smile played at Nakago's lips, "Won't that be beautiful, my precious one? I will be free and you will be useless to Him…. I will have punished you both and saved you from him in one action."

Tasuki's eyes widened. Spoiled? What…?

Aino's screams pierced his ears. "NO, NAKAGO.. this is not the way, I can free you of this.. you can be relinquished. I don't remember any of what you just said.. everything is a haze, but if you sold your soul to Him for me, then I can free it… Just don't do this.. please… no… YAMETE!"

Aino's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"If I can't have you, then no one will… ever…."

Nakago tore Aino's clothes from her body and threw her to the ground. Like a wild animal, he entered her, ravishing her body, laughing insanely as he thought he was taking the right to summon Seishi from her.

All the while, silent tears fell from Aino's wide eyes. Tears for Nakago's soul. 

Tasuki turned away from the gruesome scene.

"Enough, Aino.. that's enough.. I can't look anymore.." Tasuki begged Aino to stop the terrible play that was unfolding before his eyes.

"I can't, Tasuki. You must know."

Tasuki turned back to see a dark figure hovering over Nakago's shoulder. Nakago continued his desecration, unaware of the new entity.

Aino, however, saw the shadow above her. Once again, she began to throw her life force, shielding her and enfolding her in its warm purple light.

"How in the hell? You shouldn't be able to do this anymore…!" Nakago jumped back… into the darkness of the shadow.

"Nakago. You disgust me." A booming voice came from the dark.

"You let him go…. This has nothing to do with him anymore." Aino said to the figure as she stood on shaky legs. Blood ran from a gash in her head in rivulets down her back and legs. She was very weak, but she was standing naked before the figure, challenging it!

"Ahhh… the beautiful Shi no Miko. It is not time for you yet. I will deal with this on my own terms…. "

"No! You will set Nakago free from bondage and leave this place, evil! You bring death to a world of beauty. You do not belong here. I command you to leave."

"Stupid girl… I told you to go… or do you wish to die so soon?"

"Try me! Let Nakago go…. Free this land from your treachery, demon!"

Aino closed her eyes and the light surrounding her grew brighter, her red hair flew up and the symbol of Shi appeared upon her forehead in a blinding purple flash. As a shocked Tasuki watched, a pair of iridescent wings grew from her back and extended themselves fully. The beauty of this girl, no, of this terrible angel was almost too much to look on. Aino opened her eyes as she gazed severely at the dark being.

"You will leave this land – one way or another. You have my word, kisei no akuma." Aino raised one hand above her head and a bright ball of energy formed. "I promise, I will not be defeated or seduced by you!" She screamed and threw the ball of life force at the evil. For a moment, everything was light. Tasuki was blinded. When he regained sight, what he saw before him was tragic.

Aino lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, her wings enfolding her weak body. Nakago freed himself from the demon during the energy blast and had leapt to protect her. The shadow laughed.

"Is that all you have? You are not as strong as I thought you would be then, Shi no Miko. What a pitiful excuse for a priestess you are. Nakago. Remove yourself from her. I will be taking my prize now…"

"No, you stay away from her. I….. She is holy. Your touching her would be sacrilege!"

"And what you did wasn't…?"

"Shut up! I didn't know… I thought I was saving her from you.. I thought that you would lose interest in her if she couldn't be the Shi no Miko… it was for her own good… I…."

"You have become weak, Nakago.. I remember once when you were an excellent general… strong and ruthless… and now look at yourself.. you are blubbering over this girl…"

The shadow raised an arm and Nakago was flung into the same tree he had trapped Aino on only minutes before…. He fell limply to the ground.

"And now, Aino, I think I will go ahead and collect you now."

The Shi no Miko rose slowly to her feet, wings circling her still nude body. "I am afraid it will not be that easy…"

And the battle began again. Aino threw attacks at the darkness…. They were dodged easily… She was tired and could not hold out against too much more fighting….

Makenai! I cannot be defeated here and now! She thought.. and managed to throw one last attack containing the last remnants of her ki, at the dark figure before her. This time, it hit… and it was very powerful. The demon howled with pain…. And then Tasuki saw what could only be two flaming red eyes open.

So that didn't kill him? It looks like I am dead then…. And I had only just met him again… Tasuki…

A wind began to blow from the figure…. And it grew… and grew. Aino was too weak to try to defend herself.. all she could do was wrap her wings tightly about her as the debris began blowing past her. Magic feathers began to be torn from her delicate wings, flying about frenetically in the gale. The small objects flying past her and hitting her began to pick up speed until they began to leave small cuts everywhere on her face.

"He heh heh…. Do you enjoy this, Priestess? Do you like to play my game?" The demon's voice was smiling. "I grow weary of playing!"

At that instant, two dark hands shot out from the shadows – equipped with menacing claws. They grabbed the priestess' wings and began to pull, exposing her bare skin. Aino screamed out in pain… the cuts began to cover her now unprotected body.

"Revel in it, Priestess. The delicate pleasure of the pain. Will you behave now and come with me?"

Aino looked up at the dark devil and smiled.

"NEVER!"

Again, the demon howled in a fit of rage..

"THEN KNOW PAIN, PRIESTESS!"

And with one smooth action, he pulled Aino's wings from her body. She collapsed, unconscious, almost dead.

The entity pulled the wings closer into itself and let the blood pouring from them run into a frightening hole in space. Horrified, Tasuki saw a red tongue flick out of the cavity and run itself over the bleeding stumps of the wings.

"Such a beautiful taste. You will come to me when the time is right. I will taste you again, Shi no Miko."

The terrible demon then vanished.

Tasuki watched helplessly as the blood poured from the thousands of wounds on her body. The small cuts everywhere.. the two long gashes on her back.. all because of this? She was trying to save Nakago after what he had done to her? Why? He watched Nakago slowly regain consciousness and stumble to Aino.

"Aino.. I am sorry… gomen nasai! Please forgive me, I didn't know what I was doing…" he began to weep holding Aino's limp body.

Her hand slowly came up and stroked his check gently.

"You.. are forgiven Nakago."

A faint glow radiated from the two of them..

"Its so warm…. " he murmured.

"You are free, my dear. Please. Rest in peace, let no one disturb your slumber again. I will be joining you shortly, I fear."

Nakago's eyes widened.

"No… you can't die! You must defeat Him… It is you. You are this world's only savior. Don't forget that. Fight. I will bring you to your friends. They will help…"

The vision slowly began to fade away. 

Tasuki's face was soaked with tears.

"And you know the rest.."

"So when Nakago left you…?"

"Yes… he is resting peacefully now. His soul is his again. I could at least do that much for him. In the end, I did fulfill that promise - I saved him. I was his salvation."

"I had.. no idea it was that terrible for you… I… "

"Tasuki.. for tonight, I just want you to hold me as I sleep. Please, just let me feel safe for now?"

"Yes…… " Tasuki murmured as he held her tightly, burying his face in her hair, smelling her sweet scent, feeling her soft skin against his… At that moment, he knew there was no turning back…..

I must protect her with all my life! Now, even more than ever, I see how precious she is to me… I cannot deny it any longer… I love this woman with all my heart. I don't know why, but I do.

Tasuki fell asleep crying silent tears for the pain of the one he loved.

Aino awoke the next morning wrapped in the arms of Tasuki. A brief flash of alarm swept through her, then dulled quickly as Aino thought about how sweetly he had wept for her, and how safe she felt.

Just a little longer.. I'll get up in a second, but right now, I am happy where I am. I just want to stay here forever… just like this..

Aino sighed and closed her eyes as she questioned whether or not this was wise of her - to lose herself like this simply because it felt nice. When she opened her eyes, she knew the answer. She found herself gazing straight into the orange eyes of Tasuki. He looked at her with such an air of caring and longing, she knew that at least for now, she didn't care what was wise anymore, only that he was there.

"Are you… okay, Aino-sama?"

"Yes, Tasuki-chan. I am fine. The important question right now is how are you?"

"I… didn't know…. Gomen…. "

"I have put it behind me, now… now that you know, I have put that into my past. We have to turn now to what the future holds for us…"

Tasuki looked toward the dark mountain looming ahead of them. Dark clouds swirled around the mountain's summit and an equally dark mist seemed to creep outwards from the Mt. Taikyoku's base, threatening to envelop them all. Tasuki shivered as he remembered the dark figure from the vision of the night before.

"Yes, Aino-sama. We must fight. Whatever it takes. Tamahome and the others have to be returned to us." And I will never, ever let that thing have you, Aino!

Aino crawled from her warm place in Tasuki's bed and shivered as she stood. The cold fingers of winter were upon her… or was that death she could smell? She turned to face Tasuki.

"We must head out as soon as possible. I'm not sure why I am here, and sometimes I don't even know who I really am…. But I know that this is my mission in life. THIS is why I was born, and I cannot let him win – no matter what. I know now. I am no longer afraid."

The power and strength in her words left Tasuki awe struck. She was indeed a powerful Miko, not like Miaka or Yui. He simply bowed his head and replied,

"Yes, Aino-sama. Shi no Miko. I am here to serve you."


	7. The Serpent Falls

Fushigi Yuugi: Death's Enchantment  
Episode Seven  
"The Serpent Falls"  
Misty Schmitt  
3 April 2001

---------------------------

A/N: I wrote this fic years and years ago. I'm posting it here because I am no longer updating the original site I had dedicated to it. Please be nice when you comment, and remember that I (and my writing style) have changed since 2001.

---------------------------

"OW! Dammit, you.. why'da go and hit me so hard for! What'd I do!" Tasuki exclaimed as he rubbed his throbbing head…

"I'm SICK of you calling me 'Aino-SAMA'! Its not right, you sound stupid saying it like that, so stop!" Aino countered.

"Jeez, ok… man… but ya didn't have ta hit me, you know…. There I go again with the Chichiri act!"

"Oh, quit whining and let's get going.."

"Alright! Alright! This is turning out to be quite a day…."

"Oh, and Tasuki…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for… you know… everything.." And with a sweet smile, a wink, and a quick kiss on Tasuki's cheek, Aino walked into the forest to freshen up…

Tasuki's face shone a bright red. Everything, huh? Does she know how I feel about her? Should I tell her? No.. that's definitely not smart, it'll only hurt her more. What if it's like Tama and Miaka? They're always scared that the next day will tear them apart.. That is the destiny of the Miko and her warriors, Taiitsukun said. Well, I won't have her hurt – I WON'T!

As Aino changed into her fresh clothes, she found herself deep in thought – about her hot headed companion. The way he cried for me.. the respect he shows for me now… Could it be that he..? NO! There's no way, or he wouldn't have hung all over that girl yesterday in Konan… I don't see what he saw in her anyway.. just another random girl.. that's all.. I'm much prettier than she was anyway! Oh geez, listen to me.. one would think that I…. I… no way…. Not him! He's such an ass sometimes! But, man, those eyes… and his smile… the way he looked at me this morning, the way he held me last night… the way he… just is. I do, don't I? I can't lie to myself…

"Oh, pretty Priestess of Death.. and I've caught you in such a lovely, awkward moment."

"Who's there!" Aino demanded, "And what do you mean be awkward!" The priestess then realized a breeze was blowing where there definitely shouldn't be one while she was in plain view of another human, especially one with such a masculine voice! She looked down and realized that she was in the middle of changing tunics and was completely topless…. It was her turn to have her face turn bright red… She immediately yanked up on her tunic..

"Who the hell are you, eh! This place is full of perverts. Damn you! Show yourself!"

"Ahh, you don't recognize me, what a shame, especially after I introduced my self to you twice…."

Twice? Could this be….?

Suddenly, Aino was afraid… "You are…. Hotohori, ne?"

The man stepped from out of the shadows. His green eyes sparkled mischievously at her, his hair waving in the slight breeze of the morning. A smile danced on his perfect mouth.

"Yes. You are right, Aino-sama. I have miraculously escaped the clutches of the Evil One and sought you out…"

"Oh, Is that true? Then Tasuki will be soo happy! C'Mon, let's go get him." Aino ran to Hotohori and grabbed his arm, meaning to drag him to see Tasuki… she never expected what happened next.

Hotohori's musical laughter drifted in the air, but he remained still.

"So young and naïve, Aino-san. How can you begin to believe that a pitiful, emotion filled man like Saihitei could even begin to fight the Evil that resides in him now? He hates himself right now, do you know that? He hates being so weak, it's delicious to feel his anger. Would you like a taste? Here….."

The thing that was Hotohori suddenly kissed Aino, and a vision formed before her. Hotohori's spirit floating in the darkness. He was naked and covered with many bloody wounds. His tired green eyes looked up at Aino with extreme pain. Tears flooded into his eyes as he said I have failed you. I am a poor protector and a naïve emperor. You must…. Save yourself, Aino. Kill me. It's the only way. Just let me go back to being a spirit.. I am a waste.

"No… no Hotohori, I can save you like I did with Nuriko, I know I can.. just hang on… I'll fix everything, I promise.. just don't give up… you cannot give up, Hotohori!"

No.. there's no other way, Aino… just kill me now.. you can do it…

"No, I will not.. I refuse to let you give in like this!"

KILL ME… DON'T YOU SEE? I WANT TO DIE! JUST LET ME DIE!

Aino gasped. She didn't exactly know Hotohori very well, but she knew enough to realize that, although he was extremely vain, he was also a kind and very well balanced ruler of men. Now, before her she saw a hollow husk of that once great man. He was pleading with her to end his misery. He wanted nothing of life. The pain was killing her, just to see him. Tears began to stream down her face.

"No…" she whispered.. "No! Stop it… Stop it… YAMETE! Can't you see the pain you're causing? Can't you see the ugliness, you devil!" Suddenly, the image of Hotothori vanished and she was in the forest again, that thing glaring at her.

"Shi no Miko. Do you really think I care about his pain or any ugliness in this world. No. I am having more fun than I have had in millennia. You have no idea how beautiful it is destroying this man's life…"

At that moment, Tasuki crashed into the clearing..

"Aino, I heard screaming… Hotohori-sama!"

"No, Tasuki.. it's one of those….. things…. He's got Hotohori…." Aino sobbed.

"Oh, One of you, huh? Well, Aino'll take care of you…" Tasuki smirked… and waited… and waited… The being that resembled Hotohori and Tasuki both were glaring at Aino.. waiting for what she would do..

"I…I can't summon it! I don't know how I saved your friend Nuriko, Tasuki.. I WAS just a spirit then, remember?"

Tasuki remembered Chichiri's words "I was with her all night, you know…" It was her SPIRIT that saved me?

"Heh," Hotohori smirked, "Then, my beautiful friend, you must be brought to Him. He is ready for you now…."

"I don't think so, you arrogant son of a bitch!" Tasuki screamed "REKKA SHINEN!"

A wave of flame overcame Hotohori -- he disappeared.

"That'll take care a him! Heh, not so bad after all, was he, Aino?"

"I hope you don't presume defeating me will be that easy. Tasuki-chan, do you?" the gentle voice of Hotohori questioned… from behind Tasuki.

"TASUKI! WATCH OUT!" Aino screamed. Too late.

The blade of the Holy Sword had already found its mark. Hotohori's face was a twisted grimace of hate. The look was so alien to him… Aino looked in desperation to Tasuki. His mouth was wide in surprise, a thin stream of blood making its way down his chin. The point of Hotohori's divine weapon was just visible through Tasuki's chest. Impaled. Aino's skin blanched…

"NO! NO! TASUKI, NO!" Aino wailed.

"I'm.. fine… Aino.. just a scratch…." Tasuki managed before the blackness of unconsciousness swallowed him. Aino knew death wasn't far behind him.. she knew that unless she acted fast, she would never spend another night in the arms of this man…

"I will not let you take this from me…" Aino said dangerously.

"And what do you propose to do, Shi no Miko?"

"I will never forgive you for this…. You will DIE!"

Somewhere within, Hotohori smiled. Yes, die…. That will be.. nice…. He closed his eyes and waited for it patiently.

Aino lifted from the ground as the Seishi no hikari (light of Seishi) flowed in and around her body. She opened her eyes as the characters of Seishi appeared upon her forehead.  
"Prepare for death, akuma."

A great ball of warm purple energy formed itself above her head. She stretched her arms up towards it, guiding it by her will. She was going to kill, not heal. She did not care… emotion had left her body. She only wanted this thing to suffer; she was willing to sacrifice whomever to reach her goal, even the one she had promised moments ago she would save. The ball had grown to an enormous size, easily as tall as Hotohori himself.

"I don't suggest you do that, Priestess. You will kill the host along with myself… What about your dear Hotohori?" the demon chided smugly.

"Who?" Aino replied coldly.

"Wha…. WHAT!" Fear invaded the voice of the demon. He could sense the tremendous power of the attack all too well…. He knew that if she threw it…

A dark look took over the face of Aino, a cruel smile hovering on her lips.

"I will enjoy this, demon." Aino said quietly.. and threw the ball of energy, directly at Hotohori. A look of gratitude washed over him. His last words were,

"Arigato, Aino-Sama."

The body of the once great emperor incinerated as the ball engulfed him.

Aino awoke as if from a dream. She looked about her and saw Tasuki lying nearly dead on the ground before her, and a little further behind him, a charred Holy Sword penetrated the burned forest floor, a monument to the greatest emperor Konan had ever known.

Tears flew to Aino's eyes… "What have I done? How could I.. I.. killed him! And now, Tasuki.. he's almost dead, too…because of me….. Am…. I… . Evil?"

No, Aino-sama. You are not. You have helped me escape from the hold of… It. For that, I am forever in your debt.

Aino turned to see the spirit of Hotohori – not the devastated vision she saw before, but the real Hotohori. His happy green eyes danced…

"I… Gomen Nasai, Hotohori… I have killed you again…"

No, Shi no Miko, you have saved me. You are, and will always be, my savior. For that reason, I give you my last remnants of life force. Use it to save Tasuki. Save the one you love!

Aino gasped…. A look of confusion shrouding her face..

Yes, I know… being a spirit has its advantages… still, I would have suspected, even without the senses of the dead. You don't hide it very well… Now, do it! Take this sphere of ki and give it to Tasuki. You have no time to waste!

Aino took Hotohori's gift and looked up at him wistfully, rivers of tears flowing across her cheeks.

"Why?.." she whispered, "Why does it have to be this way?"

I.. was never meant to live again. I died that day two years ago when Nakago defeated me.. I was free then and will be free for all eternity. Thank you, Aino.. thank you…  
Hotohori faded from sight..

"Goodbye, Saihetei.. Hotohori… " Aino murmured through her tears.

She turned to again face the unconscious Tasuki. "Now! You will not die! Do you hear me? You won't!"

She kneeled next to his body and gently applied Hotohori's Ki to Tasuki's chest. The ball slowly faded into Tasuki, healing his wound and even restoring his clothing. For an anxious minute, Aino awaited his revival, fearing that Hotohori's ki was simply too little, too late. She closed her eyes and offered a prayer up to Seishi.

"Seishi," she prayed, "I don't even know who or what you are, but they say you are my protector. Does that mean you should protect my friends as well? If so, please, please help me! I beseech you, I need your power. Tasuki-chan…. Cannot be allowed to die!"

Aino suddenly felt warm. She opened her eyes and gently gave Tasuki a soft kiss. His eyelids fluttered for a second, then snapped open.

"What in the hell…! Wh… Why are you crying, Aino? Where's Hotohori? Did you save him?"

Aino looked wistfully at the lone sword.

"Yes." Was all that she could manage.

Tasuki looked at her quizzically……

"Then where is he?"

"He is… around…"

"No, AINO… where is Hotohori? Answer me!"

"He's dead, Tasuki. I killed him to save you! Are you happy now?"

"You… killed him? Why didn't you save him, damn you?"

"How can one save someone who doesn't want to be saved? Hotohori longed for death, he begged me for it. I gave him what he wanted…"

"NO! I can't believe this shit! All lies, every word of it. You… you killed my friend again…"

Tasuki got to his feet and walked away from Aino, leaving her alone in the forest once again. She suddenly felt very alone and very broken hearted. Tears renewed themselves upon her cheeks. She wept bitterly…

"I… I want to go home! What did I tell you? Nothing but death and misery here for me. I WANT TO GO HOME! This world is so cruel and hard… no one is spared, not even the kindest person.. no one."

Aino cried herself to sleep in those woods, curled around the blade of the Holy Sword. 

"Hey, you. Are you going to sleep the rest of the afternoon?" a familiar voice asked Aino happily.

"Ehh…. Umm…Hisaki-chan?"

"Yeah, Aino… what is it? If you don't get up soon, you're going to miss class, you know?"

"Okay, okay.. I'm getting up.. Geez, you even begrudge me this one pleasure.. Why am I friends with you again?"

Aino rose from the chair in which she had been napping in the student lounge.

"Here I come, Hisaki!" Aino looked up, the smile disappearing from her face the moment she saw… the darkness. Her friend was hanging limply from the wall; dark vines of dripping flesh black with blood cemented her in place. One cold violet eye dangled from its natural place, the other had a look of cruelty to it. Her throat was slit and her bare skin was blue. Aino could see the intricate veins criss-crossing their way across the fetid body of her friend. Dark purple and menacing, the blood of life no longer flowed within them. Her usually bouncy violet hair was plastered to her skull with dark blood. Aino was suddenly aware of a strong smell… it was.. it was the smell of rotting flesh, of decay, of death… Hisaki raised one long, bony-blue finger at Aino…

"Yes, come Aino-sama. Come to me, the evil awaits you…." Hisaki shrieked and shook wildly with laughter.. "Come to me, my old friend… I am waiting… I have been waiting ever so long now… for you… for you…"

"Hisaki-chan.. no…. NO!"

Aino jerked awake to find herself sitting on a horse, riding through the countryside.

"Oh, you're awake," Tasuki said without enthusiasm. "We've been traveling for quite some time now… We'll reach Mt. Taikyoku by tomorrow afternoon."

And indeed, as Aino looked up to the mountain, she realized that it was no longer a finger jutting into the blue sky, it was a looming presence now, huge and terribly dark. Aino was very cold and very afraid. The image of her dead friend haunted her as she tried to control her emotions. All this crying wasn't like her, she didn't like opening herself this way.. the way she almost did back there with Tasuki. She was so happy to see him alive that she was ready to scream how much she loved him, and she didn't care who heard, but the death of Hotohori enraged him… beyond all hope of him loving her back.

It is for the better this way. All it would have brought us was pain. I fully intend to go back home after all this craziness is over…

A small voice inside Aino screamed…. This IS home…!

Aino could no more have slept that night than she could have saved the dead emperor. She stared long into the fire's wild tantric dance of life and feared the cold that she knew lay behind her. The darkness. She felt it on her skin, it brought wild chills to her entire being. No, Aino did not sleep that night, nor would she again for a very long time.


	8. We Are One

Fushigi Yuugi: Death's Enchantment  
Episode Eight  
"We Are One"  
Misty Schmitt  
16 April 2001  
(Finished 29 May 2001)

---------------------------

A/N: I wrote this fic years and years ago. I'm posting it here because I am no longer updating the original site I had dedicated to it. Please be nice when you comment, and remember that I (and my writing style) have changed since 2001.

---------------------------

As the last embers of the fire's life died down and soothing dawn showed her face in the land again, Aino rose and headed toward the lake beside which Tasuki had set up camp. She saw the lovely blue water and longed more than anything to just be a part of it. Aino unclothed and waded out into the cool waters. As she ran her white hands over the surface of the water, she looked back to see Tasuki still asleep. Her eyes betrayed the love and hurt she felt, even as she tried to banish these thoughts. Hurriedly, she half swam, half walked over to a small waterfall, the source of the lake.

A nice shower! I haven't had one of these since… since I was home, living a normal life! This might at least make me feel better… even if it doesn't.. I'll be clean… I've got to find a way to summon the life power of Seishi, so that I can help his other friends. So far, I've only uncovered the violent, evil side of her magic.. And what did that dream of Hisaki mean? Questions… but never any answers.

Aino was lost deep in thought… she never expected something would be wading up behind her, but something was…

Suddenly, strong arms reached out and grabbed the priestess, pulling her close to warm, bare flesh. Aino screamed with surprise, her eyes wide with fear.

"Don't be scared… It's just… me."

"T-Tasuki-kun?" Aino murmured.

"Yes." His eyes were closed and from them streamed the slight shimmer of his silver tears. He buried his face in her wet hair. "I am here."

"Why? What are you doing?" She turned sharply in his arms, a confused, yet stern look covering her face. Immediately, her eyes went wide with wonder. "You.. You're crying. Why, Tasuki?"

"I.. never meant to hurt you. About his highness. I can't even pretend to understand you or your purpose; I just have to trust that you did what you had to do, and to save me…. I never should have treated you cruelly. And now, today we will finally reach that mountain, who knows what will happened to us. I wanted you to know how I feel.. I need you to know that…."

"Shhh, Tasuki. You can tell me after this is all over. Tell me then, ok?"

"But…"

"Then, Tasuki." Aino wrapped her wet arms around his body, leaned her head on his chest and sighed. He in turn held her tightly, forcing himself to be strong. For once in his life, Tasuki didn't want to fight. All he wanted was for her to be safe, and for her to be with him. That's all that mattered to him, the violence of his entire existence flowed from him. All that was left of him was love.

Is this how it feels like with Tama and Miaka? No wonder Tama acts like such an idiot for her sake. It is what he lives for. She, Aino, is what I live for now.

The moment passed and they separated. Aino looked deeply into the amber eyes of this strange man and knew she loved him, knew she'd die for him. She also suddenly knew that she was standing naked before him. Her face turned crimson as she flared with sudden anger.

"TASUKI! Quit staring, you freak! What is wrong with you? Why are you always peeping on me when I'm naked… you you… you pervert!" with that, Aino turned, hoping her long hair would cover everything back there. "I suppose you can't leave your tip, though, can you?" Aino laughed.

"Well, I…. Have something. For you. I… ermm.. I tried to leave it for you last time, but you didn't take it. Here. It was my mother's. I…."

He dropped a shiny object in Aino's hand and abruptly left. The gravity of the situation had finally gotten to him. He suddenly needed to be alone to think for a while.

Aino looked into her palm at the object Tasuki had dropped there. She saw a simple silver chain, adorned with a silver pendant. A smooth, oval jewel that was at once one million shades of blue and white was set within the pendant. As Aino held it, she felt a strange but familiar warmth flowing throughout her body. She suddenly felt very sad. She immediately put the necklace on and looked at her reflection in the lake's surface. She saw a pale woman child with red hair staring back at her. The girl looked afraid, very afraid, but the jewel hanging delicately between the girl's collarbones looked serene. It fit there, like it always belonged right there.

"It's starting again, Raifu." Aino muttered. Surprised, she wondered just who Raifu was. She decided to forget it and waded back to shore. She clothed herself and then headed back to the camp.

What she saw didn't make sense to her at first. There was no campsite. From the way the woods looked, there never was a campsite. No ashes left from the fire, no disturbed grasses… nothing.

Have.. I gotten lost? What is this, the campsite was… here just a second ago! What's the deal here!

"TASUKI! Tasuki where are you. I.. I think I've gotten lost… I can't find you!" Aino screamed into the silent forest. Her answer was… nothing. Still merely confused, Aino angrily tied her long wet hair up into a twist at the nape of her neck.

"Ok, Tasuki! I'm getting really pissed! You better tell me where you are……" Still no answer. Aino's skin grew cold, fear edged its way into the back of her mind. Something, something told her to turn around.

That darkness, the same as last time, he was there, just behind her. Aino's skin began to crawl as her eyes widened in fear. From somewhere deep within the blackness, a man laughed. A familiar laugh….

"T..Tasuki? Are you there?"

Aino stared hard into the darkness in hopes that Tasuki would not be there… if he was, he was in trouble for sure… and after what had happened last time, Aino knew she was no match for this powerful entity. To her surprise, the darkness began clearing, and a figure walked out. She could slowly begin to make out the features of this individual. Male, tall, from the way he walked, she could tell he had an easy confidence, somewhat wild hair, flashing white teeth.. no, they were fangs.

"Fangs! Tasuki?"

The figure laughed and stepped fully into light. He flinched as the bright sunlight hit him, his amber eyes closing for a moment as an expression of pain crossed his face in a brief instant. His red hair shone vibrantly. This was Tasuki, for sure, but different. He looked… cruel. He was dressed differently. Where the familiar boots and coat were, there was now a long black kimono with red designs running rampantly over the surface. He wore a black leather thong tied around his forehead, a blood red jewel hovering in the center of his forehead. He wore a silver necklace; much like Aino's except the jewel was red to match his headdress. A sneer rested itself on his face.

"Aino-sama. What is it? Are you lost?" He asked with false sincerity, "Here, let me help!"

Tasuki threw three flaming discs at Aino. Taking her by surprise. She could not dodge them. They hit her full force and knocked her to the ground, binding her hands, feet and mouth. Tasuki strode up to the weakened Aino and grinned.

"Now, my reluctant priestess, you will come to me. You will be my dark saviour."

As Tasuki reached for Aino, she cringed in terror, sliding away from his touch.

"Oh? Are you afraid of him, your love? Scared of Raifu…. No, no, this time it's that wretched boy, Tasuki, isn't it? Tasuki, Raifu, same thing. They are of the same spirit, no matter."

Aino's eyes betrayed her confusion…

"Did you think I was him? HA! Stupid girl. But that will change when you know your true purpose. I had to have a body to materialize. I am a spirit… he was the most convenient, though red is not my favorite hair color. I'd prefer black. Eh, you work with what you're given. Now, enough. It's time to go."

Aino suddenly became very angry.

What the hell does he mean "Tasuki and Raifu are of the same spirit"? I am sick and damn tired of all this mystery shit… and if he is in Tasuki.. where is Tasuki?

The image of Hotohori badly scarred and defeated burned itself into her mind.

"NOOOOO!" Aino screamed and in a burst of purple energy, the bindings disappeared.

"Listen up, asshole! What have you done with him? If you hurt him.. I swear to God I'll…"

"What? Kill him? No, I don't think you could do that, can you, little girl? Tasuki is here. That is all you have to know."

"No, damnit! I want to know where in the hell he is! Tell me, or I won't become your dark anything!" Aino mentally prepared herself for the possibility of having to battle Tasuki.. perhaps to the death… She knew she had to… but could she?

"If you have to know, impertinent girl, he is now a spirit, existing in the space that spirits exist in. That is all anyone knows. He will slowly fade from existence if he cannot be reunited with his body. Do you want that, girl? Do you? Answer me!"

"N…no…"

"Then I suggest that you do nothing until I instruct you to do so! Yes, you are mine now…mine"

The thing that was inside Tasuki smiled devilishly and walked toward Aino; then held her face between his hands. Her eyes flashed darkly with anger and contempt as he let an evil laugh escape his throat.

"So close, yet so far, eh, priestess?"

Aino spat in his face.

"Go to hell!" the Shi no Miko screamed.

"I have, it's no fun. I like this world and this body much, much more…."

He whispered gently into Aino's ear, then kissed her. Aino's perfect blue eyes flashed wide with surprise, then narrowed with anger. She pushed him away and desperately shot a bright purple disc of energy at him, fully intending to kill him. It hit him in the face, leaving a deep, bloody gash down the left side of his face, over his eye.

"Fine. If you want to play, I will play. I must determine your competency, anyway. What better way than this…? Look, priestess…" Tasuki created a bright orb of white light that began to spin, slowly at first, then faster and faster. Aino squinted into the light and… she made out several figures!

"Oh! Tamahome! Miaka! Yui! Nuriko! Chichiri! What have you done with them!"

Aino turned to question the demon, but he was already gone. The only thing left of him was his quickly vanishing eyes, those eyes that had, only moments before, been filled with concern and.. was that love?

"Come and get them if you dare, Priestess of Death.. They are waiting for you.. they are waiting for their dark saviour!" An eerie laughter filled the forest.. and then nothing.

Life carried in the woods as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever occurred… Aino collapsed to the ground wearily.

I hit him full force! It only cut him a little! Oh, Aino, think! What can you do? What in the world can you possibly do against that! You're so weak and pitiful, you might as well just give in.. at least their lives may be spared… for a little while longer, anyways… Damn, I hate this.. I just want to go home… Home!

The small red head curled into a ball, wishing she could just disappear, and waited for darkness to descend upon her.

The thick fog was too much for her to bear, but she knew she must trudge through it, somehow, she knew it was imperative that she make it to the other side of this grey mist. It clung to every part of her body, every piece of clothing, every pore. It was so thick that she felt it had to be holding her back, keeping her from some part of herself that it didn't want her to see. Still, Aino moved forward. She had no idea where she was or why, or even what lay on the other side of this immensely dark obstacle, she just felt the need to move, always forward. Her hair was tangled, her clothes were tattered, and her body was covered with tiny cuts and bruises. The thick undergrowth of the eerie forest in which she was traveling whipped at her bare arms and face in collaboration with the fog to keep her back, away from the secret that lay just outside, just beyond her reach.

Keep going, Aino.. just keep going! I am here, waiting for you!

That one thought consumed her.. That something.. someone was waiting for her at the end of this torture. For hours, this was what filled her mind…

"I am here."

Aino looked wildly about her for the origin of that strangely familiar voice.. a voice that had just announced itself as The One.

"Who… are you?" Aino asked meekly.

"I am…."

Suddenly a bright purple flash of light eliminated the dark fog. Aino covered her eyes to shield them from the blinding light. When she took her hands from her face, she found she was surrounded by a soft, lavender glow. From the light's origin, she saw a figure slowly materialize. The feminine figure had long, flowing hair and wore a very long skirt. Ribbons rippled out from her like the graceful boughs of the willow. As Aino's eyes adjusted to the bright radiance the girl emanated, she took a sharp gasp… could this be?

"…..you," the figure finished her statement.

"No.. this can't be…. How are you me?"

The girl smiled.

"I have always been here! You know me. I am here when you are angered, when you are scared… You have never understood or accepted me… I always had to fight you to become real… but now… now, I am afraid you must accept me… for I am your former self, the Sei no Miko.. the priestess of life…."

"You… you were the reason I blacked out all those times? You are why I never remembered those horrible things I said to Yui? I don't want to 'accept' you! I'll never forgive you!"

"Yui, yes… that little wretch.. but I am afraid you have no other choice. The demon will most certainly beat you easily as you stand… all your friends… including him.. will die.. along with this world.. and eventually others. Him… my Raifu."

"What are you saying? I don't understand you!……"

"You have but to accept me, and you will know all… I promise! You cannot gain the full power of Seishi until the summoning ceremony, which cannot be performed in the presence of an evil heart. If it is, a terrible blackness will descend on this and all worlds through you. You will lose yourself completely to it. You will have to get your friends and get away from there… which means.."

"Beating the demon…. But what if… I am afraid… he has already beaten me twice….."

Aino looked up at herself….

"You already have that power… I already have that power, don't I!"

The girl smiled down at Aino…

"I am smart! Yes, Aino.. you already possess a great deal of Seishi's power.. but not all of it, not yet. Beating the demon will not be by any means an effortless venture. But now that you know me… now that you know of the power you possess.. it can be done. All you have to do now is.."

"Accept myself." Aino whispered, her eyes closed… Can I do that? Can I look at myself for who I really am and love myself? Aino opened her eyes slowly. The lavender glow was still there, but her other self was not. She looked frantically around her until she noticed the ground. It was so far beneath her! She was floating! Her feet were bare and her ivory skin showed no marks or abrasions. Her hair cascaded freely around her, her skirt flowed as though a gentle breeze were stirring in the silent wood.

"I… am… you," a soft voice whispered.

Suddenly, memories of an ancient time, of another life filled her mind… Nakago, the Demon, the prophecies of another… even Tasuki? No, that was Raifu… Raifu with his sad eyes and big heart….

"We… are… one," Aino murmured in answer.

The woods were bright when Aino awoke from what she knew couldn't have been a dream. She looked with fierce eyes at Mount Taikyoku.

"Kisama! You will now pay for taking everything I ever loved from me…. You will give him back to me this time. This time I swear Raifu.. Tasuki. I won't let you die! DO YOU HEAR ME, DEVIL! THIS WILL END IN YOUR DESTRUCTION! I won't be defeated! MAKENAI!"


	9. Into the Lair

Fushigi Yuugi: Death's Enchantment  
Episode Nine  
"Into the Lair"  
Misty Schmitt  
Began: 19 June 2001  
Finished: 20 June 2001

---------------------------

A/N: I wrote this fic years and years ago. I'm posting it here because I am no longer updating the original site I had dedicated to it. Please be nice when you comment, and remember that I (and my writing style) have changed since 2001.

Wow. It's almost painful for me to read this. . 

---------------------------

Finally… she draws closer…. She comes and brings with her all her beautiful anger… She comes… she comes…

The lady Aino traveled through the unfriendly forest, towards the mountain where her only love was taken… To Tasuki… to Him.

I don't know what will happen once I get there, but I have to make it to that mountain.. for Tasuki, for his friends and for Yui! That demon cannot be allowed to rule this world or any other… But what can I do? I don't even know if I am strong enough to resist him this time… he weakens me.

Aino's eyes did not betray any of her doubts, however. She continued to travel deeper into the forest, a look of dogged determination covering her face.

"Seishi, give me power…." Aino muttered, then startled at the sound of her own voice… "Man, this is gonna be bad.. What the hell am I thinking..?"

"Yes, Lady Priestess, what are you thinking indeed?" a small voice said to left of Aino.

"Speaking to yourself, Shi no Miko?" a deep voice asked from her right…

"Wh..what? Who are you, show yourselves! I have great powers, you know.. and I am not afraid.. no.. not anymore!"

From the bush, mocking laughter erupted.

"Yes, Lady Priestess… great powers for sure… will you show them to us now.. or do you prefer to wait until later…?" the first voice giggled. 

"Do not mock me.. you.. whoever you are! I will NOT hesitate to destroy you both!"

"Tsk, tsk, Lady Miko. We are merely guides sent by the One. We are only to show you the way to Him. That is all. No more… But if you'd like… heh.." a large figure emerged from the brush to Aino's right..

"Why do I have to be condemned to this midget's body… you get to have all the fun!" a much smaller presence began to reveal itself to her left….

"Besides," he said, stepping into full view, " we are not meant to touch the priestess… you know that!"

Aino gasped… this was.. "Chiriko?"

Chiriko grinned impishly.. "Hai… and don't forget my comrade, Mitsukake.."

The big man stepped onto the path with Aino… "Now come with us, Aino sama. We will take you to Him."

What do they have up their sleeves? Should I go with them, fight, or run away? Aino looked at the two demons, a look of reluctance clouding her face.

"Fine. But I warn you, I am very, very powerful. Now lead on!"

After what seemed to be an eternity, Aino's silent guides stepped aside to reveal to her the entrance to the devil's abode. At first, she saw nothing but a rock wall in the face of the great mountain, but as she looked on, she saw the possessed Mitsukake place his hand on a particularly smooth part of the wall and to her amazement, the wall slid to the side with a great rumble.

"This is where we leave you for now, Aino-Sama… please enter. He awaits." Chiriko said with another evil grin and he, along with Mitsukake, faded into the lush foliage of the mountain forest.

The immense darkness fell thickly upon the priestess as she entered the portal hesitantly. At once the darkness lifted to reveal a long, high-ceilinged hallway, at the end of which stood another great door. The walls of the hall were black, the hangings were black, the carpet running the length of it was black. Aino saw no source of light, yet the tremendous room was lit by an eerie blue hued luminance. Aino shivered with cold as she began the long walk to the other door, intrigued by the pure blackness of the room.

If I didn't know any better, I'd think that I were floating somewhere in a starless sky… flying towards this huge door… I could almost lose myself in this room!

A low laughter suddenly filled the room. That was.. Tasuki's laugh!

"Enter the door and feel no more pain, Aino-sama. Enter the realm of pleasure. It is my gift to you…"

"N.. Nani? What do you mean? A gift? I do not need your gifts! You insult me with your offers!" Aino spat upon the ground in her disgust and began again, with a deadly venom in her voice. "All you could ever give me are my friends! Give them back… or else!"

Or else what? Aino, you baka! You know you are nothing compared to him.. even with the added power of Her… He will still beat you…!

"You are right, my precious priestess.. I will still defeat you and harness the power of Seishi… so why fight it…"

Aino had by this point reached the gigantic door. It stood perhaps fifteen feet, perhaps fifteen hundred feet tall. In this room of distortion, it was hard to gauge.. and by this time, Aino felt very, very small. Like the room, the door was black, but it breathed with an evil life of it's own. The door rippled with intricate carvings, each of different and hideous ways to die. Each beautiful in their morbidity, each looking out at her with expectant eyes.

"Oh.. the door… It's watching me! It's…. "

And with a shriek Aino saw… her own eyes reflected in that twisted beauty. She realized that here, on this doorway was her history… not as Aino… but as the Shi no Miko.. as her other self. She stood opened mouthed and teary eyed as she saw exactly what sort of evil she had accepted in herself that day in the wood…. When she accepted herself!

"Yes, Lady Priestess… look at the great power you once wielded…. You denied for that pitiful boy, Nakago and your 'true love' Raifu…"

Aino felt His hot breath on her neck. She knew she had but to look and she would see the hollow red eyes of the Demon in Tasuki's face. She dared not to turn, for fear that she could not rescue herself form the black feelings inside…

"Look! It's all there! The way I, yes, I took you in when you fist landed here! The way I helped you reach the zenith of your power – without the help of Seishi! I knew that once you summoned her, that your combined strengths would be unconquerable, so I honed your powers to a razor edge, I made you as strong as possible. You were ruthless and cruel. Justice on the people of this world was swift and exact for you! You never flinched at the execution of our insubordinate subjects.. beautiful, you were beautiful in your vengeance!"

As the Demon hissed into her ear, he seductively ran his fingers across her neck and face, softly over her lips and through her hair. Aino felt herself being lost to him.. and told herself to be strong.

"NO! I don't believe you! I.. I could never do that…!" Aino whispered, horrified at what she saw upon the hateful door….

"Ah, but you did, my dark beauty. And now, we will begin again, anew. The blood will run as a river in this world.. and now that Taiitsukun and all her incompetence are out of the way.. there is no limit to what we can accomplish together.. look, priestess! Look at your former glory there on the door. You can gain all that back.. and more!"

"No.. I.." she mumbled..

The demon quickly turned Aino from the door, forcing her to meet his deadly gaze..

"You are my Dark Saviour, Priestess. You are the priestess of death, and you are now mine!"

The demon wrapped his arms around Aino, engulfing her in the evil within him and kissed her softly as she closed her eyes, finally becoming one with the darkness inside her. Finally accepting it.

With a smile, Aino whispered, "Yes. I am.. the dark priestess. I belong only to you…"

"Yes, then enter, my dear one. Enter the door…"

The great door opened with a contented sigh and Aino stepped forward, enveloped by the great light that poured out of it… and lost herself to the beauty of the whiteness.

The doors closed again as the world cried out against the evil and then was silenced. The last hope was gone.

Oh, where am I? Why is it so dark? And what is this sadness?

Yui sat up with a start as she remembered what had happened.

That demon thing! He tricked us into this! He was supposed to be leading us to Hotohori and the others.. but he trapped us instead! How long have I been unconscious?

Yui looked sharply about her, straining her eyes in the dim light, trying to see if any of her companions had joined her in this prison.

"Miaka? Miaka are you here?" Yui heard nothing but the echo of her own voice in reply. "MIAKA!" Yui screamed again and again into the darkness.. to absolutely no avail…. As she began to see the hopelessness of the situation, tears formed into her eyes.. "I'm alone.. I'm all alone here!" But as she was willing to subject herself once again to unconsciousness, an awareness jerked her awake… She suddenly knew…

"Aino! Aino is here somewhere with It.. but there's something not right with her.. something is wrong!"

"Yes, Yui-sama… and you must save her!"

"Who's that! Who is there…..?"

A spirit materialized before her.. it was..

"Nakago? Why have you come here, you… you..!"

"Yui… I am aware now.. I know what I must do to set things right… Trust me…only you can save Aino from herself now that He has her! I thought to save her from him by taking from her the right to summon Seishi.. but I couldn't! She cannot be spoiled, it is impossible to take that right from her because the Goddess is already inside her! She was born with Seishi residing within.. all her evil and all her goodness, planted within the body of Aino."

"So…so Aino is Seishi? That's why she doesn't have any Celestial Warriors?"

"Well, the help of one is needed to awaken Seishi, so in a sense, yes, she does have one Celestial Warrior, but he has already been uncovered… The demon discovered his identity and that is why He took up residence in his body, so that he could guide Aino to her innate darkness and summon Seishi on his own terms."

"Who? Who is the Demon possessing?"

"The one man that Aino has EVER loved… in both lifetimes… And I couldn't be him…"

The last comment was lost in a mumble as Nakago remembered the only woman he could ever bring himself to love.. and the pain of her rejection…

"What was that, Nakago?"

"It doesn't matter… I cannot save her, that is all that is important.. but you can.. along with the help of those of the Suzaku Seven. So that is what you must do now. Save her…" As Nakago vanished, the walls surrounding her also vanished. Yui looked about her, astonished at the news she just received.

But what if he is lying to me.. again? I can't trust him! This has to be some sort of trap! Yui sighed. Oh well, trap or no, I would have died in that cell anyway. At least this way I have a chance.. now all I have to do is find Miaka and the others! But as Yui looked down the vast corridor she realized that that was easier said than done. The walls were completely smooth, without any seams whatsoever. Yui looked hard into the glasslike surface of the black stone and saw there a dirty face adorned with tired blue eyes and tangled, dirty blond hair. "What can I do?" she asked the girl in the wall, who could only repeat the question back at her, affirming the hopelessness of her predicament. "How can I find them in this place? They could be anywhere!" Yui placed her hand against the smooth wall…. And a low rumble filled the hall. Yui tensed and prepared for battle….

"Wh…where am I?" Aino asked herself as she took in her new surroundings. She found herself in a large bed, black drapes surrounding her.

"Oh yes… I am here with Him…. To reach my ultimate goal.. to fulfill my destiny as the Shi no Miko….. Because I love Him… Always… always…" Aino murmured before falling off to sleep again. From the shadows of the room, He appeared, watching over her as she slept. Here, in this unlikely spot, he would begin and finish her story of evil. But first, his ego must be appeased, first…

"I think it's time you enforced the new law of the land, Shi no Miko… Yes, and the very first transgressors of our domain are your friends. Let us test your loyalty to this boy I have stolen.. It is time to take you to your friends!"

The wall began to slip away from Yui, the girl in the wall followed. Soon she was left alone in the corridor, staring into darkness…

"Wh.. who's out there? I'm a very powerful sorcerer, you know?"

"Ch.. Chichiri!"

"Yui-chan? Is it you? Man, it's great to see you, you know? I thought I was the only one left alive! Is Aino with you?"

"No…. about that.."

"I sense her life force.. but it's changed, you know? It has become dark.. I don't like the looks of this.."

"Chichiri.. we have to find the others so that we can save Aino… something terrible has happened and we're the only ones that can save her!" or rather.. I am.

"I know… I sensed Nakago's life force earlier.. was he with you? Did he tell you what happened to her.. this is too much, you know?"

"Yeah, I know.. all Nakago told me was that I had to find you all in order to help Aino. That and that the demon has possessed the 'one who must assist Aino in awakening the Goddess within her.' He said that it was someone that she has always loved.. in both her lives.. whatever that means…."

"Oh man, this isn't good! It's Tasuki, you know!"

"Oh.. my God!" a horrified look crossed Yui's face as she remembered the raw emotion he displayed when he saved Aino from an early death.. almost at the expense of his own life!

"Yes! And the longer the demon is in Tasuki, the less chance that he has to regain his body! Tasuki's soul is going to die, you know!"

"We.. we have to do something! We have to find the others, NOW!"

"Yeah… let's go!"

"Mitsukake! Chiriko! Go and fetch the rest of the Suzaku Seven and that girl, Yui… Bring them here. The priestess has some business with them!"

And with a cruel smile, Aino laughed. "Yes, any resistance must be dealt with harshly, I will kill them for you, my love!"

"Damn! How long have I been in here? I guess that's not quite as important as whether or not there is a way out of here, now is it?" Tamahome muttered to himself.

He began searching the obsidian walls, feeling for some sort of exit route. To his dismay, he found that the cell had no doors, not even a small hole for food to pass through. "How in the hell did they get me in here? I should have known better than to trust Chiriko after what happened to Nuriko! I wonder if Miaka's alright…." Suddenly, just as he was about to give up his search, Tamahome heard a low rumble and to his utter surprise, the wall he was facing slid away to reveal a dark passageway.

"Hrmm… clever… " Tamahome muttered as he stepped out into the hall to see superdeformed Chichiri hiding behind sd Yui….

"Tamahome! We though you were gonna be a monster, you know!" Chichiri scolded him. "I sensed your life force inside the wall, and we were about to free you when you apparently discovered how to free yourself, you know?"

"What's going on? How did you get out?"

"Nakago… he helped me.."

"Nakago! Is he still here? Do I have to kill him again!" Tamahome said angrily.

"Tamahome! Control your temper. Nakago's dead for real this time, you know? His soul has been freed from the bondage of that… that demon.. he's helping us now, you know?" Chichiri explained. "Something's happened to both Aino and Tasuki.. If we don't act fast, we'll all be destroyed, you know?"

"We have to find Miaka and Nuriko.. and then try to convert Chiriko and Mitsukake back to normal, Tamahome…" Yui began…

"How in the hell are we going to do that? It took Aino to save Nuriko…. And what about Hotohori?"

"I am here, Tamahome." The gentle voice of Hotohori announced the presence of the great ruler.

"Hotohori! You're… a spirit again?"

"Yes, Tamahome. Aino saved me from the hell I was trapped in."

"She killed you..?"

"She had to….. to save Tasuki…. Now, let us find Nuriko and Miaka."

"What do you mean 'Yui wasn't in her cell'? How could she have gotten out? No matter. Just find her, and bring her here. The end will be the same. The chase is only longer." The Demon commanded Chiriko, who was the bearer of the bad news.

Aino smiled. "She is coming. That whore. She will not survive this."


	10. The Gathering

Fushigi Yuugi: Death's Enchantment  
Episode Ten  
"The Gathering"  
Misty Schmitt  
Began: 17 July 2001  
Finished: 19 July 2001

---------------------------

A/N: I wrote this fic years and years ago. I'm posting it here because I am no longer updating the original site I had dedicated to it. Please be nice when you comment, and remember that I (and my writing style) have changed since 2001.

---------------------------

What in the hell is going on here? What is this place? Am I alone? Tasuki asked himself thousands of questions as his soul slid further into the void... further away from any real hope of reviving himself and reclaiming his body. His strength and will fading rapidly as he searched his mind for some sort of explanation…..

"I'm so hungry! There has to be a way out of here! They wouldn't just starve me, would they? Why that's.. that's inhuman and I won't forget it.." Miaka's stomach growled loudly as she began to bang the walls of her own dark cell. "Let me out! I want to eat! I demand that you feed me… I am the Suzaku no Miko… you don't know who you're messin' with!" Miaka sat down dejectedly… "Well, you don't… sigh… who am I kiddin'? I'm going to starve to death.. serves me right for always being so darn greedy… what a cruel fate this is!" At that moment, the wall behind her gave way and Miaka fell backwards sharply. "Oww! What do you think you're doing?"

"Gathering bait!" a familiar voice above her said. Miaka opened her eyes and saw standing over her Chiriko, Mitsukake and a bound and gagged Nuriko. "It seems your other friends have escaped from our prison… Our master and mistress desire your company in hopes that your Ki will lead your companions to them… So if you please…."

"Chiriko? Mitsukake? What are you doing?" Oh yeah.. they've been possessed…. But Yui and the others got away.. Tamahome, are you coming for me even now?

The two henchmen bound Miaka and led hers and Nuriko silently down the black hallway. 

"Hey! I can sense Miaka's and Nuriko's Ki's! They are traveling together, you know…. Somewhere through that wall…" Chichiri suddenly exploded.

"There must be a junction up ahead that leads to the other hall…. Which way are they heading, Chichiri?" Yui asked.

"Hold on…. Hrmm…. It seems that they are headed back in the direction we came, you know…. It might take us a while to catch up with them…."

"Well, dammit! What are we waiting for? We hafta get Miaka and kill this Kisama as soon as we can.." Tamahome began running blindly down the long hall.

"Wait, Tamahome…"

But Yui's cry was in vain.. Tamahome had already disappeared into the dark.

Miaka! I am coming for you. Hold on!

"Yes Tamahome…. Fall into our trap. This is almost too easy…. But it is fun to toy with them, isn't it, Raifu? I'm so glad you came back.. I thought you would stop loving me…"

"No, my dear.. I could never, ever stop loving you…." The demon hissed through Tasuki's teeth.

"Good…" Aino-sama sighed contentedly, her blank eyes staring at her love. "…then I will do anything for you. Anything."

"I only ask you for one thing, my love… "

"Great. I've gotten myself lost. I'm no better off here than I was in that damned cell. I've been wandering around here for hours… Good job, Tamahome. You find your friends and then lose them again… just great…."

"T… Tamahome! Is that you? Oh, I can hear your voice, you are so close to me…"

Tamahome looked wildly around.. to no avail… that was the voice of Miaka.. but where was she?

"Miaka! Miaka, answer me! I have to find you…. Yui and Chichiri are safe… they're looking for you and Nuriko… Where are you? Answer me, dammit!"

"I am here Tamahome… I have been waiting for you. We are both here…."

As Tamahome strained his eyes for the search in the darkness, he could just make out the outline of a body. More and more light poured into the hallway until he could tell that Miaka was standing at the end of the corridor, her head hung limply from her neck.  
"Miaka!" Tamahome began a race to redeem his love, but as his first step was begun, Miaka raised her head drearily. As she saw Tamahome running toward her, her eyes widened. "Tamahome, no! It's a…"

"Trap!" another voice finished for her as Mitsukake clubbed the unprepared Tamahome to the ground. "Thank you, Miaka. Without your help, I know that even I could not have been a match for Tamahome of the Suzaku Sichiseishi… He was blinded by love, and therefore weak. Arigatou!"

"You will not win! I know my friends! I know Tamahome and he won't be beaten by you!"

"How sweet… now shut up!" Mitsukake grabbed Miaka's hair and thrust her violently to the ground. She fell in an unconscious pile next to Tamahome.

"You're much easier to deal with when you're quiet." Mitsukake heaved Miaka onto his shoulders and began dragging Tamahome behind him by his ankle. "Wonder how Chiriko's doing…."

Oh… why did He send me out after two of them? I'm in this damn little kid's body.. it's not like I can beat them into submission like that idiot Mitsukake most certainly will have done to Tamahome… Well, it seems that I will have to rely on my innate cleverness and this child's own intelligence… as usual.

Chiriko glided gracefully down the obsidian hallway, thinking of a million reasons why it wasn't fair that he should be forced to collect these two by himself.

Sure, I was given this drugged 'boy' as bait, and one of them is only a powerless girl… but Chichiri… despite appearances, he is a very formidable sorcerer. Can't beat him with fists, that's for sure. That's probably why I was sent and not Mitsukake.. but still.. it's the principle of the thing…

Chiriko suddenly stopped as he sensed that their Ki's were now getting extremely close.

Oh damn… there they are! And I haven't even set my little trap… No matter.

"You stay right here, Nuriko.. don't go running away from me, now…." Chiriko chuckled at the thought. The idea that Nuriko could escape it his present state was.. well.. preposterous. There was just as good a chance that a corpse would get up and walk away.. He was drugged with very strong herbs. Only the aroma of a very rare plant, prepared in a very specific manner could awaken him. At this point, he was a zombie. Eyes open, mind closed.

"Shh.. Yui. I think I heard something up ahead, you know… we've gotta be more careful around here…" Chichiri advised his traveling partner nervously.

Somewhere in the darkness, Chiriko opened his mouth… and Nuriko's voice emerged.   
"It's only me Chichiri! Come on and help me, I've got Miaka and Tamahome waiting for us further down the hall.. we've gotta hurry if we want to help Aino out!"

"Oh, Yui! It's ok! It's Nuriko, you know… we're all together now!"

Chichiri summoned a light spell to cast the darkness away. Ahead of them was Nuriko, leaning against the wall. Both the travelers ran to their lost comrade.

"Nuriko! I'm so glad we could find you.. now where is Miaka?" Yui asked him when they reached the spot where Nuriko awaited them. He did not answer her question. His eyes did not even shift to meet hers. He was just…. Blank.

"Nuriko! What is it! Answer me! Well? At least look at me…"

"It's no good, Yui. There's something wrong here, you know? I can sense an evil Ki surrounding us….. AAAUUUGGHHH!" Chichiri fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"Chichiri!" Yui screamed, and fell next to the magician, clutching her own head in agony. Nuriko stood above them, statuesque, looking on with his empty eyes.

"Ha haa haa!" Chichiri and Yui heard a child's laughter above them. They looked up to see Chiriko floating down towards them.

"Ch… Chiriko? Why?" Chichiri managed before giving in and collapsing. Yui had long since fell into unconsciousness.

"Hmm… that wasn't so bad. Perhaps I overestimated you a bit, Chichiri? Oh well. Doesn't matter now. Nuriko! Pick these two up and follow me!"

Nuriko scooped up the limp bodies and slowly turned to follow his master.

"They have all been collected. Good. I will have my vengeance on them and then we can be together in silence. They have been a stain on my re-awakening; it is time to cleanse myself! Yui, I will especially savor the taste of your blood…" Aino whispered to herself with a dark smile. "Because I am the Dark Savior. His Messiah."

Miaka awoke to see herself once again imprisoned within black walls, but at least this time her friends were with her. She tried to call out to them, but discovered with much displeasure that she had been gagged very tightly. As she watched, Tamahome began to stir, slowly coming back from unconsciousness. Movement from another corner of the room attracted her eye and she turned to see that Yui and Chichiri had already revived themselves. They were bound together, back to back and gagged just as well as Miaka herself was. Miaka turned her attention back to Tamahome to see that he had fully awakened. He looked at her helplessly as if to say sorry, then looked away shamefully. Miaka bowed her head to pray to Suzaku.. and to await what was sure to come…..

Alright, everyone's awake now… but both Miaka and Tamahome look as if they have already given up! Damn them! Why does this have to fall on me alone, Nakago… what do I have to with Aino?

Chichiri noticed the defeated looks of both Tamahome and Miaka as well as Yui had.. and they enraged him even more. Damn you, Tamahome! I can't believe you're giving up like this! What's happened to you, that you wouldn't try to protect Miaka! Great. I can't do anything in here… there is a barrier cast on this room… I can't throw my Ki at all! Chichiri began to test the strength of the knots in the ropes that bound him, but to no avail, they were all tied very skillfully.. and may have been reinforced with a bit of magic. It was hard for him to tell….

It's no good.. my hands are too large to do anything….. but! At that moment, he realized that his hands and Yui's hands were bound together…. Must have run out of rope… It wasn't smart to do that, makes it easier for us to get free!

As Chichiri took Yui's hand in his, she awoke suddenly from her thoughts. What is it, Chichiri, what do you want me to do?

Yui.. you have to try to get free, you know? Try to wriggle your hands free!

Chichiri? What? I.. don't know what it is! Suddenly, Yui knew what he wanted, as clearly as if he had told her what to do.. in fact, it seemed that she might even have heard his voice telling her to get free. Alright, Chichiri.. I'll see what I can do! Yui began to move her hands, slowly at first, and then when she actually felt the ropes giving way to her small hands, she began to move more quickly, frantically…

Almost there… just a little more ….. YES!

Yui's hands were free from bondage, and even through their gags, you could see that both Chichiri and Yui were grinning at their triumph..

Maybe I won't have to die here after all, you know?

At that moment, all in the room heard a low laughter… and then "Uh uh uh! Not so fast, you two. We haven't even begun our fun. Why, I still have a surprise for you!" It was clearly Tasuki's voice. Chichiri looked up with shock… Such evil in that voice, he never would have thought it possible… He felt Yui jerk violently behind him. It took him a few moments to realize why, but when he did, a look of hopelessness that even his mask couldn't hide crossed his face. The ropes were indeed enchanted, they had snatched Yui's hands back the instant they were free.. and had bound them even tighter than before.

Ah, well… even the bravest of men die somewhere, you know?

Chichiri's head fell limply to his breast, his mask falling gently to the ground. Anyone who cared to look could tell that he had lost all hope of escaping. What was left of the Suzaku Seven sat in the dark room and patiently waited for their fate to come to them.

"It is time! I have grown weary of these games. I must destroy the Suzaku Sichiseishi and summon Seishi! Go… bring them here!"

"As you wish, my love.. You heard Aino-Sama. Mitsukake, Chiriko! Go gather our guests, and bring Nuriko along with you.. just in case that Tamahome boy decides to fight back. The memories of this Tasuki show me that he is a more than formidable opponent. Now.. Haiyaku!"

As the threesome left the room, the demon turned to Aino.

"Now, Shi no Miko, we will begin our reign together. Starting with this bunch of pitiful 'warriors'. They have come to save you, you know? Do you really wish to be saved..?"

"Saved?" Aino said with disgust "From what? I don't need saving!"

"Excellent. I need for you to do one thing for me, then…."


	11. Resurrection

Fushigi Yuugi: Death's Enchantment  
Episode 11  
Resurrection  
Misty Schmitt  
Began: 11 May 2002  
Finished: 11 May 2002

---------------------------

A/N: I wrote this fic years and years ago. I'm posting it here because I am no longer updating the original site I had dedicated to it. Please be nice when you comment, and remember that I (and my writing style) have changed since 2002.

---------------------------

Hrmm….? What is this place? It's so…. Warm. I like it here, it's nice. Yeah…. Nice.

Tasuki.

What? Who's calling me!

Tasuki.. you have to fight! Wake up!

Fight? Nah, I'm tired of that. Doesn't seem to get me anywhere, anyways. What would I be fighting for?

You can't be serious, Tasuki…

Why not, dammit! I was enjoying myself here.. and you just had to come and mess it up!

Enjoying yourself! Where in the hell do you think you are? On Mt Reikaku with your friends.. no, Tasuki, open your eyes! Can't you see what's going on here?

No, I can't! And I'll tell you what… I don't want to either! I'm sick of all this drama.. all this death! Everyone close to me dies! Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Mitsukake – and for what? For some damn bird, that's what! A bird who calls himself a God…. I can't stand it!

Tasuki! Open your eyes! Just once, for the sake of Suzaku, just open them!

I choose not to. Now leave me be. It's easier this way.  
---------------------------

The room was huge. There were no walls, there was no discernable ceiling. It just was. The blackness was overwhelming… but amidst this blackness was a vision of pure white. Aino.

The Shi no Miko sat upon an ivory throne, innately carved in the same manner that the huge door that had led into this room was – all scenes of the death she had brought to this world when she first came… in another lifetime. She wore all white – light and gauzy material flowed all about her, as if there was a gentle breeze in this dead, still room.

"Ai..Aino! You're safe! What's going on!"

"Miaka! So good of you to join us, you and your friends!"

Miaka turned to see that her friends had been brought into the room behind her… but she was the only one without bindings or a gag.

"I shall begin with you, Lady Priestess."

"B-Begin? What are you talking about?"

"Your punishment, of course… that is, unless you'd like to join us…"

At that moment, the demon that had possessed Tasuki's body emerged from behind the white throne.

"Yessss, Priestess of Suzaku.. Join us."

"T-Tasuki? You too? Just what's going on here….?" 

---------------------------

Who's calling me?  
---------------------------

"Boring. Miaka, you were always the dumb one! I'll make this easy for you, little girl. I am the Shi no Miko.. I am here to obtain the ultimate power, one that will transcend all dimensions, going beyond this puny realm, as well as our old home. Since this power will belong to us, it would be most wise to simply swear your loyalty to my dark lord and get it over with. The alternative is death. You will all be given this choice…. So everyone else, start thinking about what you'd like to do tomorrow… eat breakfast with your living friends or have a chat with your poor, pitiful dead friend, Hotohori!"

Tamahome! What should I do now? Suzaku, give me strength to live through this! 

"I will never join with you! You disgust me, demon! Using poor Tasuki's body instead of your own – coward! We will defeat you like we defeated Nakago and the Seiryu Seven! Tasuki, if you can hear me.. Hold on just a little longer!"

---------------------------  
Who is that? Miaka... What do you want?   
---------------------------  
"Well, it seems you've made your choice, Lady Priestess," Tasuki hissed "Nuriko. Take her away."

The false Tasuki snapped his fingers and Miaka was tightly bound and gagged. Nuriko scooped the struggling Priestess up easily, and started off for the one discernable feature of the room.. that huge, ominous door. As the huge door was closing, Miaka began to scream.. and scream.. and scream…. Her wails filled the infinite space of the room until the doors mercifully banged shut.

"Now, Tamahome.. would you like to go next… ?"

---------------------------  
Why are you still here? I told you to go away!

But Tasuki, you have to hear her mind calling out to you…. At least tell me you heard the screams of your Priestess! Please, will you open your eyes now!

No, dammit! Go away, asshole! All that'll do is get me into trouble……. I can't bear it anymore.  
---------------------------

"You won't mind that we're keeping you bound, I assume."

"What the hell did you do to Miaka! Answer me, damnit…. Answer me!"

Tamahome frantically began to struggle against his restraints…. The Oni symbol blazing red, his hair standing on end, Tamahome became a demon of anger….

Tasuki chuckled with amusement.

"Boy! You think that can help you now? It's over…. You're too weak! This is as strong as you get… look at the ropes you're bound with – they're not even straining!"

"Dammit.. Miaka! Miaka!"

"Oh great.. I can't even talk to him now…" Aino pouted… just then, Nuriko walked into the room… blood on his hands, eyes blank as death.

"You idiot! You should have CLOSED the damn door! Now we have no leverage! They already know she's dead!" Aino screeched at the zombie.

"D-dead!" Tamahome screamed… "No.. no it can't be…. She.. Miaka…. Dead!"

The once great Tamahome hung his head in shame and guilt. "Dead?"

"Yes, Tama… d-e-a-d, dead. Would you like to join her..?"

Tamahome's eyes went as blank as Nuriko's, his body went limp as if all the strength had been sucked from his limbs…

"Miaka?"

"Shit.. he's no good now… take him out, Nuriko.. but don't kill him yet.. I want him to know what's happening to him…" Aino ordered.

---------------------------  
Miaka…dead? I don't want to hear anymore.. no more, do you hear me! I'm warning you…

What will you do Tasuki?

I mean it… can't I have peace?

What will you do…  
---------------------------

"I'm sure the rest of these 'warriors' will follow much the same route… but I will ask them nevertheless…. Chichiri, step forward!"

At that, Chichiri's bindings fell away from him and he was free to move.

"You don't even have to ask. The answer's no, you know. I could never join you."

Chichiri answered in a voice rarely heard – quiet and determined to follow through with his decision.. unto death.

"I'm so glad you made this easy for me, Chichiri!" Aino laughed.

"There is one thing I'd like to know before you send me to my fate, you know…. Why are you doing this?"

"Because it is my choice."

"But, Aino… we're.. we were friends, right? You and me and Tasuki.. I was there for you when you nearly died… it was me who stayed up with you all night, you know?"

"Aino… send him away. He disgusts me!" 'Tasuki' commanded.

"No, no, my love.. he is rather amusing… no one said we couldn't play with our prisoners before we killed them, right?"

"Listen to me.. both of you! You've got to fight this evil before it swallows you both forever, you know! I don't think either of you really want this.. think about it.. Tasuki! Hear me!"

---------------------------  
Chichiri!   
---------------------------

"Nuriko…. He has become tedious… kill him, right here… I want to see." Aino coldly intoned.

---------------------------  
Kill… Chichri! NO! No, don't kill him….  
---------------------------

"NO!" Tasuki roared.

Aino looked up at him with surprise. "Why not, my love…. You said it yourself that he disgusts you…"

"I.. I don't know.. I mean.. I think he can be brought around… just.. put him with Tamahome…"

"Fine… you heard him, Nuriko… go!"

---------------------------  
What was that? The demon inside Tasuki wondered. I can't be losing control to this boy.. no, I won't let that happen!   
---------------------------

I… Chichri, my friend.. I must see you again… I can't stay here.. what was I thinking?  
Then open your eyes and see me.

Tasuki opened his eyes and saw.. himself staring back at him.

Wha…?

There is really no time now.. Aino is sinking slowly into the evil.. and you are no better off… a bit longer and it would have been impossible to separate yourself from him.

But.. who are you?

I am you, of course.. only, I lived a long time ago, when Aino first visited our land. But, enough of that.. You have got to fight, Tasuki.. fight him… as far as we know, your priestess has already been killed… how long before Aino uses up her usefulness to him and is killed herself?

Aino! But.. what do I do.. I'm so tired! I can barely keep my eyes open…

Tasuki! Stay awake.. Tasuki!

---------------------------

"Now.. lastly we have little miss Hongo. You already have more than your share of evil in you.. just let it free, it would feel so good…. So good…"

Nakago! What am I supposed to do now… only I can awaken her.. right.. but how?

"No. I cannot. I will not be used by someone else or turn on my friends again. You are better off not asking me your ridiculous question."

"Boring. I had hoped to corrupt you all a bit before killing you off.. but you are all so valorous… it makes my teeth ache to think about it." Aino sighed "I thought that at least you, Lady Yui, would see the benefit of joining us.. I deemed you more intelligent than that Miaka fool… I was wrong… and now, I will savor your death especially…."

"Why…. What did I ever do to you?"

"I… I.. that's not any concern now… you will die.. that is all that's important right now."

"You can't tell me, can you? Can't you even remember? Can you remember what happened to you even a week ago before all this happened? Can you?"

"Of.. of course I can… my love.. " Aino turned to Tasuki.. to see him clutching his head in agony.

"What's wrong, my love! What is it?" Aino exclaimed as she sprung by his side.

"Boy! You will be beaten.. stop this now or she dies! Stop it, I say!"

"What's going on?" Aino asked in a confused voice…. 'Tasuki' slowly regained his composure and turned to face the worried Shi no Miko.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Continue with your fun, my dear."

"Please, Aino.. try to remember things as they were… you can, can't you? Remember your old world and everything in it… do you want to destroy it? Do you want to?"

"Silence!" 'Tasuki' screamed.

"Listen to me, Aino.. please, I beg of you. This isn't the man you love.. you love him, Tasuki, don't you? Look at him! He's twisted in hatred and misery… The Tasuki you love is full of life and bad jokes! Please you must see this!"

"Bitch! I said silence!" 'Tasuki' threw a flaming red ki ball at Yui, knocking her to the ground, near death but still pleading…

"Please! I'll.. I'll give you my last bit of strength if only you'll remember!" A soft blue light surrounded the Priestess of Seiryu. "As your Priestess, I command you Seiryu, to heal her memories.. please! For the sake of your world and mine… "

As the horrified demon watched, Aino became enveloped in the same blue light. She was lifted into the air, her garments gently swirling about her….

"Now, fight… for … your love…" Yui muttered as she gratefully closed her eyes….

"Aino?" the demon questioned the Shi no Miko as she slowly touched the ground…

"That was refreshing… but you wasted your energy, you stupid girl! This is my choice and he is my love!"

Then this was in vain. Nakago! It seems I have failed after all…..

A look of momentary relief crossed Tasuki's twisted face….

"Nuriko! Bring in all the prisoners.. I've decided to kill them all together.. right now!"

Nuriko slowly left the room as Aino sidled closer to her false love. She wrapped her arms around her dark lover as she kissed him gently.

"Let me use your Tessen for this… it would make a grand show.. please?"

"Anything for you…" the demon replied as he handed over the holy relic "anything!"

---------------------------  
This doesn't look good.. I'm too weak to get out from him now… That was my best try.. and it looks like it's the end of my friends too.. damn it all…  
---------------------------

Nuriko brought in Tamahome, Chichiri, and the limp, bloody body of Miaka and threw them in a crumpled heap next to Yui.

"Tamahome! Miaka's still alive, you know! She's been hurt very badly.. but she's still breathing…"

"She won't be alive for long! Aino has brought you all in to kill you! Incinerate all of you in one fell swoop!"

"That's right… now all of you.. get ready to leave this place!"

Lady Aino took the Tessen in her hands and raised it high above her head…

"Rekka…."

She began to bring the flaming diamond fan down as she turned… to face Tasuki…

"SHINEN!"

Tasuki had no time to move, no time to dodge the flames and was engulfed in seconds.

"I'm sorry, Tasuki.. so sorry!" Aino screamed through her tears "This had to end.. the demon must be killed!"

Tasuki howled in pain as the fire licked his charred flesh…. The beaten prisoners looked on in amazement as Aino collapsed.

"I'm sorry.. so sorry… why does it have to be this way? WHY!"

"Aino…look!" Yui managed..

The Shi no Miko looked up through her tears to see a smoldering mass where the demon had been.. but where the flames still raged, she could barely see a figure walking through the flames.. as it grew closer, she realized that the figure was… 

"No.. this can't be…"

Tasuki.. the real Tasuki, stepped out of the flames, protected by the red wings of Suzaku.

"Yep… it's old Genro.. just wasn't my time…"

Tasuki kneeled down to Aino and put his hand on her hair. She looked up, catching all the beauty of the flame in her tears.

"No, please don't…. don't touch me! I'm too dirty for you.. I don't deserve you! Did you see what I did! Look at them, at your friends! I did that to them!"

"None of that matters now. Let me hold you, please"

With that, Tasuki grabbed the sobbing priestess and pulled her close to him, tears welling up in his own amber eyes.

"I'm sorry I left you.. I'm so sorry, Aino…"

The injured Suzaku group watched on as the couple embraced against the fiery backdrop.

"What in the name of Suzaku went on in here!" Nuriko screeched.

"Yes, what in the world happened?" Chiriko chimed in, "Miaka!"

"Tamahome! Bring Miaka to me now.. she'll die soon if I can't heal her quickly!" Mitsukake demanded.

"Since the demon is dead, the drugs and the spells on them are gone, you know.. go ahead Tamahome.. Miaka's going to be ok, you know!"

Mitsukake had barely used his healing powers on the now unconscious Miaka when the ground began to shake beneath them….

"The whole place is gonna fall down, you know!" cried Chichiri, "We gotta get outta here!"

Chichiri collected Yui on his back and motioned for the others to get onto his cloak.

"I can use my magic now, you know.. let's go.. c'mon Tasuki!"

Tasuki dared on last look back at the cinder that had been himself before he jumped onto Chichiri's cloak with Aino and landed…

..back in the palace in Konan.

"Hey guys! Miaka's waking up!" Tamahome exclaimed happily.

"Yeah.. but Yui's not.. I think she may be… dying, you know!"

Oh no! She gave everything so that I could wake up from that nightmare… I can't.. I can't let her die!

"No. She will not die here." Aino said softly, "I will help her."

The Shi no Miko glided across to the Lady Yui and gathered her into her arms. A soft purple glow surrounded the two girls as Aino infused Yui with her life force…… As Yui began to gain more color in her skin, Aino became ghastly pale until it was obvious that she had little left to give. Yui opened her eyes..

"Stop this!" She screamed, "You'll die!"

Aino sighed and collapsed to the ground. Yui jumped to her feet as Tasuki raced to Aino's side.

"It's alright, Tasuki.. she only fainted, you know!"

"I'm glad to see that you have all returned safely!" a familiar voice intoned.

"I am as well….." another soft, masculine voice added.

"Taiitsukun! Hotohori! How long have you been here?" Tamahome asked.

"Not very long, Tamahome. What, no grandma jokes for me today? It's nice looking a thousand years younger, now isn't it!" Taiitsukun chimed gleefully – which was rather an uncharacteristic thing for her to do… "Now, We have a dilemma on our hands… one that I think should be solved now, before Aino awakens."

"What do you mean, Taiitsukun?" Hotohori asked.

"I mean that this poor girl has been through a lot! She is personally responsible for inflicting pain on each and every one of you… not to mention the fact that she herself was brutally raped and nearly died!"

"Oh no! Raped!" Yui cried.

"Yes, Lady Yui. She was raped by Nakago in a vain attempt to keep her from summoning Seishi. It seems that those of the Seiryu seven knew only one way to keep a priestess from summoning her deity… Anyway, the lady Aino has destroyed the demon without summoning Seishi, which means she can go back to her own world. We should erase her memory of this entire, sad event and send her home…"

"Home! No! We can finally be together and you want to send her home.. to hell with this! She's going to stay here with me!" Tasuki interjected.

"Tasuki, I'm sorry, but this cannot be… this world will only remind her of the pain she incurred here… do you want to see that sadness on her face every time she thinks of the savage way she nearly killed Miaka… or would you like her to have to think of how she was violated every day for the rest of her life? Trust me, Tasuki, this is best for us. She belongs there, not here.. let her go…"

"Tasuki… she'll be better off that way… it's the best thing for everyone.." Tamahome tried to comfort his friend….

"That's easy for you to say.. you get to have your cake and eat it, too, Tamahome." Tasuki spit out Tamahome's name venomously, "You get to be with Miaka, don't you! It's pretty cruel of you to try and smooth this over like that, man!"

"Nevertheless, Tasuki.. it is the best, you know?" Chichiri added.

A look of frustration and sadness crept onto Tasuki's angry face as he looked down at the unconscious priestess in his arms. He remembered the time before, when they were camped by the lake when she showed him exactly what had happened to her. He felt the hot tears coming and fought them back, roughly giving her to Chichiri, saying:

"Fine. Do whatever you like."

And walked out of the room.

I never got to tell her what I wanted to say that day by the lake… that I love her! I love you, Aino!

"Alright, now, everyone who is able please, concentrate your life forces into the Lady Aino. We must erase her memories of this place and send her home – send her to a place where she can be happy!"

Yui, Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake and Taiitsukun all bowed their heads in prayer….

---------------------------  
KNOCK KNOCK! "Miss Aino! Please, answer the door! It's the police!"

"Wha?" cried Aino as she fell off her couch, "I think I just had a dream.. something really freaky and sad…."

"Miss Aino, Please answer the door!"

"Alright, I'm coming! Yes?"

"Aino, we have some bad news for you.. please come with us to the station…" 

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART TWO

---------------------------

A/N, Part 2: As you can tell by the date I authored this particular chapter, part one barely got finished. I wrote the other 10 chapters within a few months of each other and this last one nearly a year later. I don't know what happened… the story just sort of went away from me.

It's not that I don't know what will happen… I knew what would happen and how it would end the moment I started writing… I just lost the motivation to complete it. What do you guys think? Should I try to finish it now, almost 4 years later?


End file.
